Mi padre, mi amante, mi Carlisle
by Karelin-Olfassodottir
Summary: Esto es posible? Un vampiro SE PUEDE enamorar? y sobre todo, Puede hacerlo de su creador? De su mejor amigo? De su padre? ... Antes de Esme, antes de Bella, era todo tan distinto ...
1. Quemándome

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER**

MI PADRE… MI AMANTE… MI CARLISLE…

1.-**Quemándome**

El fuego era insoportable, corría por todas mis venas, por cada maldita célula de mi ser sin piedad alguna… quemándome… matándome… no, eso hubiese sido bueno, excelente, lo mejor que me podría haber pasado en ese momento, pero aquel infierno era demasiado cruel conmigo que no me permitía morir… para nada. El ardor se hacía más insoportable con cada segundo que pasaba, y para no ser suficiente, también aumentaba su temperatura, sobre todo en donde se suponía se encontraba mi corazón, el cual sonaba igual que un caballo desbocado. Éste era el momento en el que empezaba a desear que la gripe española me diera sus últimos golpes y me matara de una sola vez, no… la gripe española era el cielo comparado con este infierno furioso, peor que el sol.

Quería gritar, claro que quería, pero no ubicaba la voz ni los labios por ningún lugar, todo lo que sentía era fuego y más fuego, ya no podía pensar en nada más que fuera ese interminable fuego! Podría ya estar en mi punto de fusión y la temperatura seguiría subiendo sin piedad. Me resigné… no podía hacer nada para parar aquella quemazón… no podía acostumbrarme, pero por lo menos podría soportarlo con la vaga esperanza de que en algún momento llegara mi muerte… era todo lo que pedía.

Empecé a recuperar mi sentido del pensamiento, podía razonar sobre lo que me estaba pasando ahora, ya no estaba del todo sumido en aquel fuego infernal, por lo menos ahora algo se había librado. También empezaba a escuchar a mi alrededor, podía escuchar la respiración nerviosa de alguien a mi lado, un sollozo prácticamente, de alguien que se lamentaba a mi lado

-Lo siento…- decía aquella voz tan afligida –Realmente lo siento, pero era la única forma…

Sentí como la persona afligida tomaba mi mano y la apretaba fuertemente para tratar de infundirme valor. Era un roce que me debía ser familiar, claro que si, conocía muy bien esta mano, casi como si fuera mía, pero lo que debería estar frío no lo estaba, el fuego no me dejaba disfrutar de la que debería ser la fría mano del hombre afligido a mi lado, de hecho, ya no recordaba qué era sentir frío.

Por lo menos sabía que había que había alguien a mi lado, que no estaba pasando esta terrible agonía solo. De repente, entre todo el calor y las reflexiones que hacía escuché un leve eco, una voz apenas audible, la cual no pude reconocer

_Cuándo acabará? _Decía aquella voz tan dolida como la del hombre a mi lado_ el pobre esta sufriendo. Si tan solo pudiera parar sus gritos, su agonía de alguna forma…_

"Sus gritos…" Estaba gritando? Solo hasta ese momento me percaté de que así era, y no sólo eso, si no que también me estaba arqueando la espalda del dolor, del ardor del infierno que tenía por dentro. Era como quemarse al revés, o sea, de adentro hacia fuera, solo que con una impresionante variación de temperatura.

Por fin empezaba a disiparse el fuego, de lo más lento posible, pero era una gran mejoría, un gran alivio. Ahora podía concentrarme mejor en mi entorno, ahora reconocía la voz de la persona a mi lado, lamentándose. Era amigo me mi madre, y tambien era mi mejor amigo y mi doctor. Era Carlisle... un rayo de esperanza llegó hasta mí, haciéndome sentir fuerte, con deseos de luchar por mi vida, y así lo iba a hacer.


	2. De vuelta a la realidad

2.-**De vuelta a la realidad**

El fuego se fue desalojando de poco en poco de mi cuerpo, empezando por mis extremidades. Ahora mis dedos sentían el más grande de los alivios, y realmente lo agradecía. Conforme el ardor desaparecía, mis sentidos iban en aumento, escuchando lo se supone que no debía escuchar, oliendo cosas que se supone no podría oler. En una de esas inhalaciones tratando de ubicar nuevamente mis pulmones, me llegó un aroma realmente delicioso, que jamás había percibido en mi vida. Era más delicioso aún que el más caro de los perfumes, era dulce, fuerte y suave a la vez, un montón de fragancias juntas… algo así como madera de roble, rosas, eucalipto y… algo más, no sabía que era, pero complementaba a todos aquellos deliciosos aromas a la perfección, como si uno de ellos no pudiese existir si uno de los demás faltara. Pero mi concentración en aquel perfume se vio totalmente fulminada por algo más fuerte… y peor. Todo el ardor infernal de mi cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse más rápido de lo normal, haciéndome sentir un gran alivio de momento, pero ese calor que se extinguía de mis brazos y piernas no desaparecía, sino que se comenzaba a acumular en mi corazón, el cual aumentó su ritmo deliberadamente y el dolor era muchísimo peor que antes.  
Ya no estaba esparcido por todo mi cuerpo, ya no se distribuía uniformemente, sino que se acumulaba todo en un solo punto, haciéndome gritar más fuerte y retorcerme más de lo normal. Otra vez deseé poder morir en ese momento, con tal de que se acabara aquel dolor, quería llorar, tenía que llorar, era la única forma que yo veía para poder eliminar aunque sea una pequeñísima parte de ese dolor, pero no me salía lágrima alguna. Me sentía desdichado.

Una mano cálida acarició mi rostro tratando de tranquilizarme, de minimizar el dolor.

-Pronto terminará- decía el hombre que desde el inicio de mi agonía me había acompañado –Ya no tendrás por qué sufrir más- el hombre se oía totalmente devastado, como si estuviese hablando más para si mismo. _Te lo prometo._ Se escuchó un eco después de que el hombre terminó la frase, como si hubiese sido algo que se le hubiese escapado y solo lo pensó.

No me había percatado de que había ecos como ese por todas partes, no solo el del hombre afligido, si no el de otras personas. Estos ecos no se distinguían muy bien, así que solo podía escuchar algunas que otras cosas que no estaban bien definidas. Con el paso del tiempo esos ecos se comenzaron a hacer más claros. Conforme el dolor de mi corazón aumentaba, esos ecos se convertían en voces más definidas. De momento había todo una multitud hablando de cosas diferentes. Quiénes eran? Por qué estaban aquí? Eso me desconcertaba totalmente y me sacaba de mis cabales. No podía (ni quería) concentrarme en todas esas voces a la vez. Era demasiado abrumante, así que opté por concentrarme solo en una: la de mi amigo a mi lado. Su voz parecía tener un brillo de esperanza a comparación con las otras veces que la escuché

_Pronto terminará. _Decía. _El vivirá, definitivamente. Hice lo correcto, ahora su sufrimiento acabará y tendrá una segunda oportunidad de vivir, tal y como se lo prometí a su madre…_

"Mi madre?" acaso ella había participado en esto? Me había hecho sentir este terrible dolor solo para mantenerme vivo? En ese caso, dónde estaba ella? Quería verla, ver si estaba bien, si la gripe española la había dejado convida, pues la última vez que la vi no estaba muy bien que digamos, la recordaba muy borrosamente, casi difuminada. Definitivamente tenía que despertar ya para poder verla.

El latido de mi corazón desbocado paró bruscamente con un último y lento latido, y al tiempo que eso sucedió, la quemazón desapareció por completo, y abrí los ojos…

Qué rayos era todo esto? Todo se veía tan… diferente, no se veía normal. La madera oscura del techo se veía más definida que nunca, podía ver cada pliegue en ella. La luz del sol se veía más hermosa que antes, era como si fuera la primera vez que veía los rayos del sol, y en realidad lo era, pues ahora veía cada rasgo definido de los diferentes matices de la luz solar como debería ser. Qué estaba pasando? Acaso estaba soñando? Todo aquello era tan irreal… de pronto una voz interrumpió todas mis especulaciones llamando por completo mi atención

-Edward?- La voz sonaba cantarina y con una nota de preocupación –Edward, estás bien? Cómo te sientes?

Algo tocó mi brazo, una mano tratando de tranquilizarme de nuevo. Mi sensación ante ese tacto fue de sorpresa, asombro, y me dio un buen susto pues me agarró desprevenido. Como acto reflejo, empujé con mi brazo aquella mano y salté de donde me encontraba, agazapándome hacia la persona en frente de mí. Un espantoso sonido gutural salió de lo más recóndito de mi garganta, un gruñido espantoso que hasta a mí me asustó? Qué rayos había sido eso? Yo podía hacer algo así? Desde cuando? Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, mis movimientos habían sido demasiado rápidos, pues el hombre a mi lado apenas y había acabado de terminar su frase cuando yo me levanté y le dirigí ese excéntrico rugido.

El hombre quitó su mano en seguida con un aire un poco preocupado, pero no asustado. En seguida, su rostro me asombró. Quién era aquél hermoso hombre parado a mi lado? Creí haberlo reconocido mientras estaba inconsciente, con esa voz tan típica de el, pero este hombre nuevo no tenía nada que ver con mi amigo dueño de aquella voz. Sus facciones eran tan perfectas, tenía una cara demasiado fina, parecía suave y lisa como la seda, era de un hermoso color blanco cremoso pálido, sus ojos color ámbar eran los más preciosos que alguien podía ver en toda su vida. Pero quién era ese hombre? Nadie puede ser tan hermoso… Me quedé admirando cada detalle de su definido rostro hasta que me fui dando cuenta poco a poco de quién era

-Carlisle?- Mi voz era apenas un murmullo- Carlisle… eres… eres tú?

Cambié mi postura drásticamente y me erguí. Fue demasiado rápido, fue como si me moviera con solo pensarlo. A la misma rapidez me bajé de la camilla en donde me encontraba y me paré justo en frente de el. Dios! Era lo más hermoso que podía ver, a pesar de ser un hombre.

-Edward…- El doctor sonaba un tanto curioso, un tanto preocupado –Por fin despertaste. Dime, te duele algo? Estas bien?- Mientras hablaba se fue acercando poco a poco para examinarme –Sé que todo esto es un tanto extraño, pero vas a estar bien

Extraño? Extraño era muy poco para describir todo esto, era de lo más loco que me podía estar pasando en este momento.

-Qué… Qué está pasando?- Mis nervios estarían a su punto de no ser por la reconfortante cara de Carlisle en frente de mí

-Es… algo complicado de explicar. Tenía que hacerlo, tu estabas muriendo y… bueno… Elizabeth me lo pidió, yo no podía dejarte morir al igual que ella…

-Mi madre…- Yo estaba completamente atónito –Mi… madre… esta muerta?

No podía ser posible, pero cómo? Cómo yo podía estar vivo y ella enterrada 6 metros bajo suelo?! No! Qué no acaso ella se podía haber salvado de la misma manera en la que yo sigo vivo en este momento? Hubiera sido doloroso, muy doloroso, pero ella estaría aquí, conmigo

-Mi madre está muerta!??- Mi voz ahora se había convertido en un grito quebrantado, como si fuese a llorar- Cómo puede ser eso posible, Carlisle?- Otro gruñido se desprendió desde el fondo de mi garganta

-Yo… no pude hacer nada por ella, pero me pidió que te salvara a ti, y yo no podía dejarte morir…

-Si me salvaste, cómo es que no pudiste hacer nada por ella!?- Sentía que mis piernas temblaran, como si mi fuerza se hubiese ido –Ella tenía más derecho de vivir que yo!

-Edward, si me dejaras explicarte mejor…- El doctor se fue acercando lentamente a mí y con mucho cuidado –Tu madre estaba completamente enferma, demasiado débil para soportar esto que tú soportaste, y créeme que fue doloroso convertirte en lo que yo soy. Yo no querría este destino para nadie, pero ella, con su último aliento me pidió que hiciera lo que fuese necesario para mantenerte en este mundo…

De momento comencé a ver imágenes en mi cabeza de mi madre, moribunda en una cama de hospital, Carlisle a su lado tratando de mantenerla viva… Mi madre tomó a Carlisle de la mano, y con ojos de súplica lo miró fijamente

-_Sálvelo- _Decía ella con desesperación, moribunda y sin fuerzas

-_Haré cuanto me sea posible- _Decía Carlisle mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-_Ha de hacerlo- _Mi madre comenzaba a perder las fuerzas que le quedaban- _Incluso lo que los demás no pueden. Eso es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward _

Con eso ultimo dicho, vi como lentamente la fuerza de su mano se desvanecía hasta caer sin fuerza a un costado de la cama. Entonces supe que se había ido. A pesar de que no sabía si lo que veía era real o no, yo había visto a mi madre morir en ese momento. Escuché una voz, como si narrara la historia desde su punto de vista

_Me lo pidió como si ya supiera lo que era, como si realmente supiera a lo que Edward se iba a atener si yo lo convirtiera en un… vampiro…_

"Vampiro"? Un vampiro!!? Cómo podía ser eso? Yo? Un Vampiro? Eso es imposible! Ni si quiera existen… o si? Y si así era, entonces… Carlisle era un vampiro? y si realmente fuese posible, ahora yo era uno? Entonces ahora yo debería tener… sed… Mi garganta comenzó a arderme, recordándome el dolor que sentía antes de despertar, era un ardor insoportable el cual necesitaba saciar. Pero no estaba totalmente concentrado en el ardor de mi garganta, estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Un… vampiro…- Dije yo con un murmullo apenas audible

-Qué dijiste?- El doctor parecía extrañado por lo que había dicho

-Un vampiro!?- Mi voz ahora era un grito furioso –Tu me convertiste en un vampiro!!??

Me descontrolé en ese momento, dejando que la ira y el dolor recorrieran mi cuerpo y lo impulsaran hacia el doctor, empujándolo y acorralándolo contra la pared. Un estruendo se escuchó desde la parte de atrás de su espalda, creando una grieta en la pared de concreto

-Yo…- El doctor parecía nervioso- yo no tenía alternativa…- Se veía muy asustado, hasta que su expresión cambió de susto a cuestión, como si estuviese pensando algo. _Cómo sabe el en lo que se ah convertido? _Dijo el sin mover los labios aparentemente

-Cómo no lo voy a saber?- Todavía seguía gritando furioso y cada vez lo presionaba más contra la pared –Acabas de decírmelo!

-Que yo te lo dije?- Carlisle parecía aún más extrañado que antes –Yo… ni si quiera he hablado

-Cómo no? Acabas de decir que mi madre parecía saber lo que tú eras y que sabía a lo que yo me iba a atener cuando me convirtieras en vampiro!

-Yo… no dije eso…

-Ah no?- Mi voz ahora era sarcástica –Y entonces quien fue? Alguna de las miles de personas que están hablando?

-Edward, estas bien?-Ahora el doctor tenía cara de preocupación –Qué te pasa? Aquí nadie esta hablando, y eso yo no lo dije, ni lo mencioné, solo… lo… - Carlisle paró de hablar y su cara cambió de nueva cuenta a un rostro pensativo. _…Pensé. _Completó su frase un momento después. Luego me tomó del rostro y lo alzó para que lo viera a los ojos

-_Edward- _Escuché mi nombre en su voz, pero él no movió sus labios –_Puedes escucharme en este momento?_

-Cómo haces eso?- Era muy extraño, cómo hablaba sin mover ni la comisura de sus labios? Acaso los vampiros tenían esa habilidad? –Cómo hablas sin mover los labios? Eres ventrílocuo?

-_No Edward-_ Volvió a hablar sin mover ni un solo músculo –_Todo lo que estás escuchando lo estoy pensando_

_-_Pensando?- Pensando!? Cómo podía ser eso? –Eso es imposible. Si realmente estuvieras pensando yo no podría escuchar nada-

Yo estaba completamente atónito ante eso, mi furia se había desvanecido por completo y en su lugar, la duda y la curiosidad comenzaron a asediarme.

-_Si Edward, estoy pensando- _Ahora la cara de Carlisle era seria-_. Todo lo que te estoy diciendo lo estoy haciendo por medio de mis pensamientos. Dime una cosa, hace un momento viste a tu mamá muriendo y a mí a un lado de su cama?_

-Si!- Cómo sabía eso? Creí que solo había sido mi imaginación –Cómo lo sabes?

-_Porque yo lo estaba recordando hace un momento. Estaba recordando el momento en el que tu madre me pidió que te salvara costara lo que costara, como si supiera lo que yo era._

Eso era exactamente lo que yo había visto hacía unos momentos, pero no entendía nada en absoluto

-Uh?- No sabía que decir pues no entendía

-Qué no comprendes?- Ahora por fin habló moviendo sus labios –Tienes una habilidad muy especial- Carlisle ahora tenía cara de felicidad, impresionado y emocionado a la vez, pero yo seguía sin entender -. Puedes leer mentes!

Leer mentes! Primero vampiro, ahora resulta que soy psíquico! Qué rayos estaba pasando!?

-Alguna vez sentiste que leías la mente de otra persona o al menos sabías exactamente en lo que estaba pensando?

-Ammm… si…- Otra vez acertó? Cómo? –Cómo sabes eso?

-Tú tenías la habilidad de leer mentes antes de convertirte en vampiro, ahora se intensificó al menos 100 veces más. Edward, puedes leer mentes

Eso era posible? En serio?

-Si puedo leer mentes, entonces todas esas voces…

-Todas esas voces son personas pensando…

Se me habían olvidado por completo todas aquellas voces que me habían estado hostigando desde antes de que culminara mi transformación. Ahora que me percataba de ellas con más atención se convertían en un dolor de cabeza, uno muy grande… Era insoportable!!! A decir verdad era lo más horrible que me podía estar pasando, Cientos de personas invadiendo mi cabeza a la vez! No podía escucharme ni a mí mismo!

-Cállense…- Esas voces me empezaban a asustar –Cállense les digo!!!

Ahora estaba gritando de la desesperación. Me aparté de Carlisle de un salto hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, me paré en el rincón tapándome los oídos, tratando de no escuchar aquellas desesperantes voces, pero todo intento por silenciarlas era en vano. Carlisle se fue acercando a mí lenta y sigilosamente para no perturbarme

-Edward, tienes qué tranquilizarte- El doctor se iba acercando conforme iba hablando

-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con todos ellos hablando a la vez!?- Mi voz era desesperante al igual que la muchedumbre invadiendo mi espacio personal -. Cállense todos! No piensen! Silencio!

-Edward, tranquilízate. No tengas miedo- Carlisle sonaba y se veía angustiado al igual que yo -. Esto que tienes es una grande y maravillosa habilidad que puedes aprender a usar con el paso del tiempo, eso te lo aseguro- Ahora parecí como si fuese a llorar –Pero no tengas miedo, te prometo que te apoyaré en todo momento. No te dejaré solo nunca, te enseñaré todo lo que yo se y te cuidaré de la mejor manera posible.

Poco a poco se apegó a mí, tomó mis manos y las retiró de mis oídos. Su mirada era muy dulce, tratando de reconfortarme, pero también había culpa en ella, y tristeza. Aún así, lo que más se podía ver era amor, un amor que me tranquilizó y me hizo sentir mejor, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza. _Te lo prometo… _Fue lo último que pensó en ese momento. Ahora había un nudo en mi garganta, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas para hacerlo. Carlisle me extendió sus brazos en seña de un abrazo. Un abrazo… era justamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento, no quería sentirme solo, y ese "Te lo prometo" sonó mas a un compromiso conmigo que nada. Me sentí un niño, un niño con su padre al momento que me tendí a los reconfortantes brazos de Carlisle, aferrándome a el lo más fuerte y cariñosamente posible. En un momento me vi sollozando entre sus brazos sin lágrima alguna. Sentí como enterraba su rostro en mi cabello acompañando mis sollozos. Era tan reconfortante su abrazo… se sentía bien, cálido y cariñoso. Realmente era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Lo siento tanto…- dijo él entre su llanto.

Yo lo abrasé más fuerte sintiendo un gran cariño extenderse por todo mi ser, como si lo quisiera desde siempre, y así debía de ser ahora. Después de todo, el me había mantenido convida, y aunque no lo hubiera querido tengo que agradecérselo, pues la vida es demasiado preciada y mi madre lo sabía, por eso no me había dejado morir. Ahora mi mejor amigo, el cual conocí ayudándome a curar a mi madre me había transformado en un ser nuevo, era mi creador, también me había prometido enseñarme todo lo que el sabía, así que sería mi maestro, y no solo eso, si no que también me había prometido cuidarme y quererme, ahora era mi padre, y ese abrazo era una señal muy fuerte de eso.

**Y bien? Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? El capítulo anterior no lo hice tan largo como pensé, pero espero que les haya sido interesante.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Supervivencia del más fuerte

Sentía como me picaban y ardían los ojos por las ganas de llorar que sentía, sin embargo ni una sola lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla. La tristeza iba desapareciendo conforme el tiempo pasaba, y mientras estaba acunado en los brazos de Carlisle pasaba más placentero. Aún así sentía una sensación de emociones extrañas, era un cocktail inexplicable, todas mis emociones peleando y debatiéndose en mi interior por salir y aflorar a la superficie de una sola vez y sin mi consentimiento. En primera estaba la ira, estaba enfurecido, quería golpear a Carlisle de una manera tan brutal que luego me arrepentiría pero de seguro valdría la pena. Quería culparlo a él, claro que quería, de hecho lo intentaba con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. Quería culparlo de la muerte de mi madre, porque él la había dejado morir, porque no le dio la oportunidad de una segunda vida al igual que a mí, también quería culparlo por haberme convertido en una criatura de ultratumba aborrecida en su totalidad por la gente. Pero simplemente no podía, porque mi subconsciente no me lo permitía, porque sabía que solo yo era el culpable de todo esto, ya que si hubiese podido proteger a mi madre ella no estaría muerta, nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Si tan solo la hubiese mantenido sana y la hubiese podido proteger tal y como se lo prometí a mi padre antes de su muerte, ella estaría convida a mi lado. Fui muy débil, no pude hacer lo mejor, ya que si lo hubiese hecho todo estaría bien. En todo esto entraba el odio, odio a mí mismo, por no haber sabido proteger a mi familia, odio por ser el único que quedaba con vida de nosotros tres. Sobre todo porque ahora era una persona inmortal… o ni si quiera sabía si seguía siendo una persona. No podría morir, y jamás me reuniría con ellos de nuevo, me quedaría solo en absoluto.

Al mismo tiempo de que todas esas fatales sensaciones me inundaban con desdicha, también afloraban otras sensaciones más agradables, como la paz que en ese momento empezaba a asomar mientras Carlisle hacía lo posible por calmarme con sus dulces palabras y sus firmes brazos. También había felicidad, ya que ahora que empezaba a reflexionar un poco mejor todo este asunto no estaría totalmente solo, sino que tendría a mi nuevo maestro a mi lado. Aunque todavía no conocía por completo a Carlisle, estaba seguro de que era la mejor persona… vampiro… o lo que sea con quien me pude topar en este momento, y sin duda sería la única capaz de poder estar conmigo. Recuerdos se asomaron a la mente del doctor, recuerdos brutales y que causaban miedo. Matanza, ataques, disparos, explosiones, sangre… había odio en cada imagen de su mente, también dolor, parecía ser que eran monstruos los que estaban atacando el lugar, los que agarraban a la gente y la mataban de una manera tan brutal que todo el suelo estaba teñido de un rojo escarlata muy lúgubre. De repente se sintió un dolor horrible, parecía que a Carlisle lo habían golpeado y le habían roto un hueso. Todo comenzó a moverse, parece que la fuerza del golpe lo había lanzado muy lejos y dio contra un muro, auch! Después un ardor del infierno, como el que sentí cuando mi transformación comenzó, ah! Era horrible, así que empujé a Carlisle con fuerza, aporreándolo contra la pared y creando una nueva grieta para distraerlo de sus pensamientos

- ¡No pienses!- Le dije un poco enojado y con la sensación de que aún me quemaba –Si vas a hacerlo será mejor que pienses en cosas más agradables que ese maldito ardor

- Lo siento…-Dijo con cara de angustia –Es mi culpa que estés en estas condiciones, debí haber sido más fuerte aquella ocasión, o al menos haber provocado mi muerte para no ser el monstruo que soy ahora. Debí tener valor para proteger a los demás, pero no lo tuve.

Nuevas imágenes llegaron a la mente de Carlisle, el dolor de los huesos rotos, la ira que lo recorría, una imagen del monstruo que lo atacó… No era un monstruo, era una persona, o al menos eso parecía. Era un hombre robusto con la tez sumamente pálida, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y ropa, la cual estaba rasgada y hecha una mugre. Tenía unos ojos rojos horribles, me provocaba pánico ver esos ojos llenos de deseo de sangre… decidí tratar de concentrarme en otra cosa y dejé de ver esas imágenes, creo que Carlisle vio mi cara de incomodidad. Logré avistar el rostro del doctor, ahora se había tornado sumamente serio, y había adquirido una vista lúgubre. Mantenía su mente en blanco, aparentemente ya estaba aprendiendo a ocultar sus pensamientos de mí. Sentía que la garganta me picaba un poco pero no le di importancia.

¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? -Era muy extraño que se haya puesto así de momento

Edward, no respires –El doctor sonaba muy en serio cuando dijo lo de no respirar –No respires hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro, ¿me entiendes?

¿No respirar?, ¿Estás loco?- ¿Qué? ¿Realmente hablaba en serio?

Hazme caso y no lo hagas –Me decía mientras comenzaba a jalar de mi brazo y me tapaba la boca y la nariz

¡Oye! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?

Lo empujé de nueva cuenta y traté de gruñirle de nuevo, pero no pude, me faltaba el aire. ¡Qué extraño! Me faltaba el aire y ni si quiera me había dado cuenta. Ahora sabía por qué Carlisle me pedía algo tan difícil… al menos para las personas normales. Realmente no sentía la necesidad de respirar, podía permanecer bastante tiempo sin aire, de hecho no recuerdo haber respirado en mucho tiempo, pero aún así el respirar se sentía realmente bien, placentero… El aire tenía un aroma muy peculiar al cual no le había prestado atención, pero ahora que estaba más concentrado pude sentir la esencia en el aire, olía bien, realmente placentero, delicioso… ¡Ah! Mi garganta ardía, el aire olía realmente bien, mis pulmones se llenaron de ese aroma tan exquisito y mi razonamiento se fue al caño. Solo recuerdo el ardor en mi garganta y el deseo de beber algo… así que esa era la sensación de la sed de los vampiros… y esa sed era de sangre humana… por lo tanto la esencia en el aire era de esa apetitosa sangre… No pude más, sentí como mis músculos se tensaron provocando que me agazapara directo hacia la puerta, deseoso de perseguir cualquiera de los aromas peculiares mezclados en el aire. La desesperación y la sed me tenían tan embelesado que apenas y pude escuchar un eco fuera de todos esos corazones latiendo en los que me había concentrado. _Noooooooooooo!_ Era el grito de aquel eco el cual se me hizo totalmente desconocido. De momento empecé a ver todo esto como una elaborada cadena alimenticia, en donde la ley de "supervivencia del más fuerte" se cumplía al pie de la letra, y en este caso, yo era el más fuerte y los humanos eran mi suculenta presa. Y ahora que lo pensaba con un poco más de detalle, ¿Qué mejor lugar para beber sangre sino un hospital? Esto era totalmente perfecto, y dadas las condiciones no estaba dispuesto a perder esta oportunidad de saciar lo que ahora era mi nueva definición de sed... Un salto hacia la puerta bastó para hacer añicos esta y salir disparado hacia el pasillo del hospital, era extraño que no hubiese nadie, creo que era ya muy tarde pero no me importaba el tiempo. Fue apenas un par de fracciones de segundos el tiempo transcurrido antes de darme cuenta de que alguien había sujetado mi brazo con mucha fuerza y me estaba jalando de vuelta a la habitación donde unos momentos antes yo residía. Esa fuerza no era lo suficientemente efectiva para retenerme ya que me sentía más fuerte, así que comencé a forcejear para soltarme del firme agarre que me tenía apresado. Estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero en un último y desesperado intento de retenerme me sentí empujado hacia la habitación de nueva cuenta, para ser exactos al otro lado de la habitación. Me sentí aprisionado entre el torso del vampiro que tenía encima y la pared detrás de mí. Liberé un brazo, sinceramente no me había costado mucho trabajo, pero justo al momento de poner en acción mi puño sentí una sensación completamente nueva. El ardor estaba desapareciendo y en su lugar un sabor dulce y delicioso inundaba mi boca. Me di cuenta entonces de que Carlisle me había robado el aliento con un beso, pero no cualquier beso, era uno totalmente intenso. Su lengua recorría cada espacio dentro de mi boca quitándome cualquier vestigio de sabor a sangre que me pudiese quedar. Un shock eléctrico recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello mas largo de mi cabeza, ahora la perdida de cordura ya no se debía a la sed si no a aquella maravillosa sensación que jamás en toda mi vida había experimentado antes. Si es cierto que había recibido el beso de una o dos señoritas las cuales gustaban de mí, pero ninguno de estos besos se comparaba al que ahora experimentaba. Mis músculos se relajaron totalmente al grado de sentir que me desvanecía, el razonamiento regresó por un momento a mí en forma de pensamiento de Carlisle… vaya, muy astuto. Su intención desde un principio fue sacarme de la mente el olor de sangre humana y puesto que no encontró una mejor forma de aturdirme decidió utilizar el beso para… desarmarme. Y por su puesto que le ha funcionado de maravilla. Sus brazos aprisionaron mi cintura y me jalaron con fuerza hacia la ventana, arrojándonos a ambos por ella. Nunca supe en qué momento caímos ni en qué momento él paró de besarme, me percaté de todo eso en el momento que me di cuenta que me llevaba en brazos y que estábamos corriendo, corriendo realmente rápido. Lo mas extraño era que podía deducir que íbamos cerca de 40 millas por hora y el bosque seguía sin parecer un gran manchón verde, igual podía ver las ramas rozando mi piel, sí, rozándola ya que no sentía que fuesen ramas, si no plumas que tocaban mi piel, eso si era raro. Por fin nos detuvimos en un prado, mi cordura había vuelto a su lugar y entonces pude ver a Carlisle mirándome fijamente a los ojos… su mirada me hipnotizó de nuevo, comenzó a recordar el beso y sentí el mismo choque de antes recorrer mi cuerpo y el gigantesco impulso de volver a besarlo, pero de momento el paró bruscamente y su memoria se puso en blanco al mismo tiempo que me soltaba

Ya puedes respirar- me dijo con las facciones totalmente serias y duras, como si tratara de mantener la compostura aunque con la voz suave y aterciopelada que solía usar. El prado era hermoso, bastante amplio y libre del olor humano, pero en vez de eso se olía otra cosa, algo menos apetitoso. –Te voy a enseñar a cazar- ¡Increíble, lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo!

¿Cómo lo haces?- Pregunté al ver lo fresco que estaba después de haber estado en el hospital – ¿Como tú puedes resistirte a ese… a ese olor tan fierte y apetecible! Cómo puedes permanecer como si nada, sin matar a nadie?

Simple y sencillamente es supervivencia del más fuerte- Más recuerdos asomaron en su memoria, recuerdos de un castillo lleno de personas con los ojos rojos como la bestia que atacó a Carlisle… eran vampiros, vampiros que parecían petrificados, como si nunca salieran –Yo puedo vivir más cómodamente de esta forma, sin matar a nadie porque me satisface. Puedo vivir entre los humanos sin riesgo y con una vida básicamente normal sin preocupación a ser descubierto. Soy fuerte al resistirme a beber la sangre de la gente y conformarme con sangre animal, sobrevivo, y no solo eso, sino que vivo mi eternidad a plenitud. Además… no quiero ser un monstruo…

Nuevos recuerdos asomaron a su mente. Matanzas, sangre, trozos de mármol… no! No era mármol! Eran trozos de… vampiro! Y no solo trozos de vampiro, cuerpos quemados, humo morado, olor a incienso, cadáveres humanos por todos lados, pero no se veían destrozados como los que había visto anteriormente en la mente de Carlisle, si no que se veían… normales. Si los veía bien tenían agujeros de bala en sus cabezas, era evidente que otro humano los había matado. Después todas las imágenes se concentraron en el rostro de una sola persona, un hombre vestido de cazador, pero… ¿quién era aquel hombre? Se estaba concentrando mucho en ese extraño, al menos para mí y eso era raro.

Él es mi padre. En la época en la que yo era humano fui cazador de vampiros, él me enseñó todo lo que aprendí. Hubo una época en la que los vampiros se multiplicaron en masa por todo Londres y mi padre empezó a tomar medidas drásticas…

…- _La población de vampiros ha estado creciendo alarmantemente, y si no tomamos medidas más fuertes se reproducirán hasta el punto en el que no podamos detenerlos- _El hombre del centro de la mesa hablaba con una voz muy seria, debía ser el padre de Carlisle- _A partir de ahora todos deberán matar a cualquier sospechoso que dé indicios de que sea uno de ellos, no importa si es uno de los nuestros, no podemos correr riesgos_

Carlisle se veía horrorizado con lo que escuchaba. Si tenían que matar a cualquiera eso implicaba matar a humanos! ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

_¿Cómo podemos hacer eso?- _Preguntó Carlisle con evidente furia_ – Nosotros matamos vampiros para salvar a nuestra raza, ¿Cómo podemos traicionarlos?_

_Es necesario Carlisle- _Determinó su padre – _Si no hacemos esto más gente morirá y no será por nuestra causa. Hay que evitar que mueran más de los que pueden morir ahora_

_No permitiré que lo hagas, padre_

_¿Te atreves a retarme? Que insolente eres – _repuso con furia el otro hombre – _Obedecerás mis órdenes te guste o no. No me hagas pensar que eres uno de ellos, hijo._

La cara de Carlisle se veía demacrada en el momento que su recuerdo acabó, llena de dolor e ira a causa de lo sucedido

Me vi forzado a obedecer las órdenes de mi padre. Esa noche matamos alrededor de diez personas solo por intuición. Haber matado a esa gente inocente dejó una marca muy dolorosa en mí. Por eso después de esa única noche decidí Separarme del grupo de mi padre y armar el mío aparte, un grupo que no cometería sus errores. Una semana después de la división del grupo mi padre murió en un ataque. Fue… muy doloroso, Edward. Nosotros fuimos humanos alguna vez, y yo quiero respetar eso preservando la vida humana, porque después de todo nosotros conservamos esa esencia.

Las palabras de Carlisle iban cargadas de absoluta verdad. Me hizo recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos… el instinto de caza, la sed de sangre, el deseo de matar… Me sentí miserable, me sentí un monstruo al recordarme lo que quería hacer con aquellas personas en el hospital. Podía ver claramente la imagen del monstruo en mi cabeza regocijándose de mi sufrimiento y burlándose de mi debilidad. Mi concepto de supervivencia del más fuerte estaba completamente erróneo. Me juré a mí mismo tomar la definición de Carlisle para casos futuros. El doctor vio mi cara de culpa y dolor, se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, consolándome.

A todos nos cuesta trabajo controlarnos, es algo que toma años de práctica, pero cuando lo logras es algo de lo que se puede estar totalmente orgulloso. Yo te ayudaré con tu control, haré lo que sea necesario para ayudarte

Eso último me sonó a una ligera insinuación, recodándome al beso que me dio. Él puso su mente totalmente en blanco, evitando pensar en cualquier cosa, y creo que eso también implicaba pensar en el beso… en nuestro beso… ¿Pero qué rayos me pasaba? Estaba pensando demasiado en ese suceso y me hacía sentir extraño. Pensar en Carlisle de una forma tan… diferente me hacía sentir más extraño. Y ahora que me encontraba acunado en sus brazos de nueva cuenta sentía ese calor que ya había recorrido antes mi columna y me hacía sentir tan bien. Comenzaba a apreciar eso de sobremanera, y la verdad era algo que me comenzaba a gustar. Lo único malo es que no sabía por qué.


	4. Pero qué envidia

- Bien, creo que no te puedes quedar por más tiempo sin saciarte- Me dijo Carlisle mientras me separaba de sus brazos - Puede ser muy peligroso, así que te enseñaré a cazar.

•- ¿Cazar? ¿Cómo que cazar? ¿Cazar qué?

•- Tranquilo, no es nada malo, de hecho es muy natural en los vampiros el instinto de caza, solo que nosotros no vamos a cazar como vampiros, sino que vamos a cazar como humanos... Lo que significa que vamos a cazar animales

No entendía lo que Carlisle me quería decir, en absoluto. ¿Cazar animales? ¿Qué acaso los vampiros comen? O es que también beben sangre animal. Imágenes llegaron a mí, imágenes de Carlisle mordiendo algo... un bulto negro... no! Era un... oso? Increíble! Los vampiros no solo bebían sangre humana, ahora tenía otra alternativa para no matar personas. El ardor ya no estaba en mi garanta, o al menos no tan fuerte como hace unos momentos en los que casi mato a gente inoscente en aquel hospital. Aún así seguía teniendo sed, y no me lo podía sacar de la mente, necesitaba beber sangre... mucha sangre... el olor era un recuerdo, pero minaba mi mente de nueva cuenta como si lo estuviese oliendo de nuevo, solo que menos intenso. Mis músculos comenzaban a tensarse, mi mente comenzaba a consentrarse en su entorno. Podía escuchar tantas cosas, los pájaros cantando y sus diminutos corazones latiendo, había un riachuelo cerca, o al menos eso parecía. Escuchaba pisadas, pisadas de algún animal y su gruñir... ¿Un león? ¿Una pantera? ¿Un puma? Podía ser cualquier felino. Mi mente fue invadida por la aterciopelada voz de Carlisle, complementando perfectamente a toda mi concentración.

•- Concéntrate tanto como puedas... ¿Qué oyes?

•- Yo... escucho agua fluyendo... un pájaro cerca... un felino rondando por ahí...

•- Muy bien, ahora inhala con cuidado... ¿Qué hueles?

•- Yo huelo... un aroma no tan delicioso como en el hospital, pero... es atrayente.

•- Y de todo lo que escuchaste y oliste, ¿puedes deducir hacia qué dirección está tu presa?

Eso era un tanto complicado, mis sentídos estaban bastantes desorientados con todo lo que acababa de pasar, así que no pude contestar a es a pregunta de inmediato. Traté de concentrarme más, volviendo a escuchar todo de nueva cuenta, oliendo otra vez todas aquellas escencias mezcladas en el aire... roble, pino, rosas, agua, la tierra mojada, la sangre del animal...

•- ¡Hacia el noroeste!

Apenas y terminé de decir aquella frase cuando me lancé hacia los arboles corriendo instintivamente para perseguir la escencia que me atraía. Carlisle iba detrás de mi, supervisándome, viendo cada movimiento que hacía con detalle. Después de unos segundos de correr caí en la cuenta de la velocidad con que lo hacía. Wow! Realmente iba volando. Esa sensación era genial, increíble, tenía que ir más rápido, así que con todas mis fuerzas me impulsé más y más hasta dejar atrás a Carlisle. Qué importaba? Ahora esto era divertido! Seguí corriendo, sentía a los arboles acariciándome la piel, ¡sí, acariciarla! A pesar de que las ramas deberían de cortarme la piel por lo duras y puntiagudas que eran yo las percibía como la suavidad de una pluma, de un pétalo de flor o quizá algo más suave. Correr a la velocidad con la que lo hacía era una sensación agradable, hasta que llegué a un nuevo claro donde la luz lunar era el complemento perfecto de cada hebra de pasto y cada flor que ahí había. Ahí estaba el puma, recostado encima de todo aquel freso pasto cubierto de rocío nocturno, me reí internamente ya que me recordaba a una ensalada. Me detuve antes de que me viera y me escondí detrás de un arbol, viendo qué hacía. Solo estaba ahí, acostado descanzando, tenía sangre en el hocico así que parecía haber comido algo previamente. Esa sangre en el hocico era un toque que lo hacía más llamativo a mi vista, además olía tan bien que ni si quiera lo pensé dos segundos antes de verme agazapado y a merced total de aquel olor. El puma hizo un tentador movimiento con el cuello, dejando por unos instantes la yugular al descubierto. Esos instantes bastaron para que me lanzara hacia su cuello e incrustrara mis dientes en él. Se sentía realmente suave, como si pudiese cortarlo con el simple hecho de tocarlo, como mantequilla o algo más suave. El animal apenas y pudo reaccionar ante mi acto, cuando se dio cuenta mis dientes ya le estaban atravesando el cuello. Comenzó a forcejear conmigo, acariciándome la piel con sus garras al igual que los árboles lo hacían con sus ramas, pero no pudo si quiera moverme un centímetro. Por un momento me compadecí de él al ver como lloriqueaba y forcejeaba inútilmente por liberarse y escaparse de mí, pero ese compadecimiento se fue al caño cuando sentí aquél líquido carmesí recorriendo mi garganta con su deliciosa calidez. A partir de ese momento no pude parar de beber, creo que inclusive podía sentir pequeñas gotas de sangre recorriendo mis labios de una manera tan exquisita que me volvía loco hasta llegar al delirio. Era la sensación más maravillosa que podía estar experimentando en ese momento sin lugar a dudas. El sabor, el espesor, la calidéz, el olor... todo hacía que bebiera de una manera frenética y desenfrenada la cual no pensaba parar para nada, era la sensación más exquisita del mundo. Después de unos breves momentos, el puma comenzó a perder fuerzas, pues su forcejeo se volvió menos constante y más debil de lo que era, sus rugidos se fueron apagando de a poco hasta oirse solo un simple gruñido y despues quedar en silencio. El fluido de la sangre iba siendo menos abundante de lo que era cuando comencé a beber así que supuse que pronto se acabaría mi suministro. Dejé de beber por completo cuando sentí seco el cadaver del animal que yacía de bajo mio. Con delicadeza retiré mis dientes de su garganta y me incorporé para ver mejor a mi alrededor. Después de unos segundos escuché las sigilosas y casi inaudibles pisadas de Carlisle detrás mio

•- Lo has hecho realmente bien para ser tu primera vez- Di media vuelta para poder verle y su cara mostraba un ligero asombro acompañado con una dulce sonrisa que adornaba perfectamente aquel rostro.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia a mí. No podía leer sus pensamientos ya que los tenía completamente en blanco efectivamente como para que yo no viera nada. Se paró justo en frente de mi, con una mirada completamente dulce, su rostro estaba sereno y sus ojos estaban llenos de amor. Pero de un momento a otro el brillo de sus ojos cambió apenas y un poco para dar un pequeño atisbo de... lujuria? Era extraño, su cara también se había endurecido un poco. Raramente me puse nervioso al verlo a los ojos, sobretodo sin poder saber qué cruzaba por su mente. ¡Rayos! Este hombre sabía cómo controlarse. Su mano derecha se fue alzando con una lentitud perfecta, estiró el dedo pulgar, cerrando ligeramente el resto de los dedos y lo fue acercando a mi rosto. La desesperación llegó a mí de un manera casi incontrolable, y digo casi porque realmente me costó mucho trabajo no salirme de control, pero lo más extraño era que no sabía qué iba a hacer si me salía de control. ¿Qué tal si le daba un golpe a Carlisle? Eso hubiese sido algo realmente malo. Por fin su dedo pulgar llegó a la comisura de mi labio y lo repasó ligeramente. En ese preciso instante sentí cómo ese poderoso shock eléctrico que había tenido la oportunidad de sentir unas horas atrás se manifestaba de nuevo a través de todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del cabello más largo de mi cabeza. Un impulso muy fuerte trató de apoderarse de mí, un impulso que me obligaba a abalanzarme encima de Carlisle. Sentí miedo de aquel impulso, lo rechacé rotundamente a pesar de que estuvo a punto de manifestarse pues no sabía qué iba a pasar si se manifestaba y tenía temor de que sucediera algo muy malo con el doctor. Me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente rígido, y el estaba tan rígido como yo, como si también tratara de contenerse en algo. Con delicadeza retiró el pulgar de mis labios una vez terminó de repasar la comisura de estos. Una mancha carmesí pintaba la yema de su pálido dedo, entonces recordé que mientras bebía del puma, unas gotas de sangre se escurrieron por mis labios. Alcé la vista para verle, su rostro estaba perfectamente adornado con una sonrisa dulce y delicada como su pálida tez. Era... tan extraña la sensación que inundó mi cuerpo que no sabría como describirla... fue como si me desconectara del mundo por unos instantes. Mientras tanto, Carlisle se llevaba su dedo a la boca, lamiendo la sangre impregnada en este de una manera tan provocativa que me daba mucha sed. La garganta volvió a arderme horriblemente y mis músculos se tensaron de nuevo, el doctor se puso serio, de seguro deduciendo que la sed me mortificaba de nuevo.

•- Concéntrate en buscar a tu siguiente presa...- Me dijo al oído con un tono de voz un poco ronco

Sentí como si su voz me erizara, pero no le di la suficiente importancia como para desconcentrarme en lo más mínimo. Mis sentidos estaban en su punto, los olores llegaban de todos lados, los sonidos podía separarlos a la perfección unos de otros... tenía tanto de donde escoger... Me decidí por algo grande, un gran oso hacia el sur, aproximadamente media milla más lejos de donde yo me encontraba. Emprendí la carrera en cuando terminé de identificar su exquisito olor y volví a sentir aquella maravillosa experiencia que era correr a tal velocidad con la cual lo hacia, el sentir la brisa en mi rostro y el aroma de todos aquellos arboles que adornaban aquel delicado paisaje era tan maravilloso que por momentos lograban hacer que me olvidara de mi sed, pero no era suficiente, aun así seguía corriendo a tal velocidad que podía considerar mi necesidad como una desesperación por beber sangre.

Todo marchaba perfectamente bien, la adrenalina minaba mi cuerpo y se sentía bien, la brisa soplaba y olía agradable, rico... apetecible... Una ráfaga de aire azotó mi rostro con tal fuerza que creí que podría llegar a la locura, la brisa iba cargada de un olor tan fuerte... tan poderoso! Que en seguida el prospecto de buena sangre se borró de mi mente, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, todo se obscureció, quedando en su lugar una línea en el aire que me marcaba el camino a seguir... Me olvide de todo, no era yo, de hecho no recuerdo ni si quiera cómo llegué a tal cosa, solo sé que no había algo más que no fuese ese olor... Me sentía un animal, un depredador absoluto. Mi velocidad cambió, iba más rápido, podía sentirlo, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar hasta mi presa al instante y eso me frustraba, me hacía sentir un inútil y me hacía correr más rápido. Por fin logré atisbar lo que tanto ansiaba... un débil humano excursionista rondando el bosque... nada mejor que un buen prospecto masculino, rubio, de ojos azules y con un cuerpo bien formado... En ningún momento dejé de correr, al contrario, me impulsé más y me lancé sobre aquel pobre inútil, clavándole mis dientes justo en la yugular. DIOS! Fue como si perdiese el conocimiento durante todo el tiempo que bebía... no supe absolutamente nada al momento de sentir su sangre en mis labios... Hubo un momento en el que apenas y recuperé una pequeña porción de cordura en el cual pude escuchar claramente el sonido de unos huesos rompiéndose, los intentos de mi victima por gritar... pero todo eso solo me provocaba a beber más y más, como si me hubiese vuelto un sádico en el lapso que duré bebiendo. Aquel era sin duda el sabor más exquisito que podía tener el placer de degustar en toda mi existencia, un sabor tan maravillo y tan indescriptible que jamás podré encontrar palabra alguna para iniciar una descripción de lo que se sentía beber tal cosa. Su espesor jamás se compararía a la acuosidad de la sangre animal, a comparación de esto, beber sangre de un animal era como ser vegetariano, el sabor de un león me era tan poco apetecible como lo era comer tierra. Mi mente estaba nublada, no podía pensar en nada, absolutamente nada...

De un momento a otro sentí como si me despertaran de un sueño muy profundo, alguien me estaba empujando y me presionaba la mandíbula en busca de que suavizara mi mordedura. Me di cuenta de que el cuerpo inerte debajo de mí ya no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre por beber, y también me había dado cuenta de que mi delirio me había llevado a destrozar aquel cuerpo de una manera tan brutal que cualquier animal se quedaría corto ante el destrozo de huesos que yo le causé. Sin duda alguna, si alguien quisiera matar a una persona, incluso el más sádico de todos declinaría esta forma tan horrenda de cobrar la vida de su víctima. Mi consciencia tomó forma por primera vez en muchos años y me golpeó tan fuerte que sentía como poco a poco me doblegaba sobre mí mismo, y mientras más veía ese cuerpo, más fuerte era el dolor que sentía. Nunca me imaginé la posibilidad de convertirme en un asesino, de hecho yo odio a todos aquellos que matan gente pues no saben respetar la vida, y ver lo que había hecho me hacía sentir uno de esos miserables bastardos a los que tanto digo odiar. Me sentía un monstruo, el monstruo más horrible que uno podría imaginarse, y ese monstruo estaba ahora reflejado en mis acciones. En mi mente pude ver claramente cómo la imagen del monstruo interno tomaba forma y se regocijaba de mi debilidad, se burlaba de mí y me escupía en la cara el hecho de que él y yo éramos uno solo. Creo que jamás en toda mi existencia he sentido un miedo a algo tan fuerte como lo sentí aquella ocasión, pues jamás había sentido miedo de mi mismo y de lo que pudiese hacer por el simple hecho de tener sed... y de hecho, aún con lo que había ocurrido mi garganta me seguía quemando, pidiéndome a gritos un poco más de aquel exquisito manjar rojo que hace un momento había probado, pero mi consciencia le negaba a mi necesidad biológica el derecho de beber sangre, pues sentía mucho miedo. Nunca me di cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a sollozar y no había tenido noción de ello hasta que sentí unos cálidos brazos a mi alrededor. Carlisle estaba de rodillas al igual que yo, abrazándome muy fuerte, consolándome... pero por qué? Yo no merecía consuelo, es más, Carlisle era el que más molesto debía estar por lo que había hecho, y sin embargo me trataba como si fuese un niño que tiene miedo, consolándome y abrazándome, como un padre brindando andamiaje*. Aquello me hizo sentir más miserable aún y mis sollozos aumentaron el volumen

•- Idiota!- Le grité empujándolo - Cómo puedes hacer esto! Cómo puedes abrazarme cuando he hecho algo tan terrible! Por qué lo haces! No merezco que me trates así, soy un monstruo!

•- Siempre es difícil, Edward... Yo también tuve mucha debilidad, a pesar de que jamás he probado sangre humana he estado a punto de hacerlo

•- Pero cómo es posible que tú puedas controlarlo! Por qué yo no puedo! Te envidio, Carlisle! Eres un maldito!

•- No puedo controlar mi sed, pero evito matar a la gente, como ya te dije me ha tomado siglos de práctica, nunca es fácil, por eso te comprendo, y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Suavemente me fue apretando entre sus brazos, y mientras lo hacía pude sentir cómo sus labios tocaban mi frente de una manera tan cálida y cariñosa que sentí cómo su amor me deshacía, mis sollozos se calmaron en gran medida y me aferré de él con el mismo cariño del que iba cargado su abrazo... Cuan inferior era yo en frente de Carlisle, tan débil... tan susceptible... tan vulnerable... sentía envidia de la habilidad y la voluntad del doctor, yo quería hacer lo que él hacía y sabía que con su ayuda lo iba a lograr... después de todo... ahora él era mi padre.


	5. Celos

Había pasado un año desde que mi vida dio un giro dramático y radical de lo que se puede llamar normal...

Carlisle me había enseñado todas las técnicas para cazar, se podría decir que era casi un experto. A pesar de que me faltaban detalles para perfeccionar como el hecho de que mi ropa se seguía rasgando iba en el buen camino del aprendizaje. Era divertido cuando el doctor y yo acorralábamos a nuestras presas de una manera tan inteligente para después saciar nuestra sed, igualmente era divertido correr con la velocidad con la que lo hacíamos... esas sensaciones eran realmente maravillosas, yo las disfrutaba todas, los olores, los sabores, las texturas, los colores, los sonidos... percibir el mundo de una manera tan diferente a como lo hacen los humanos jamás sería igualado por nada, pues esta era, sin ninguna duda, la mejor experiencia que podía vivir.

Mis emociones se habían intensificado en un %1000, de eso no tengo duda. Lo había comprobado varias veces pues últimamente mi carácter era más volátil de lo que recordaba a comparación de cuando era humano. Me enojaba por cualquier cosa, por más insignificante que esta fuera. Era tan difícil de controlar que en ese año pude haber matado a Carlisle a golpes... Gracias al cielo que tuve un gran control. No me explicaba los cambios de humor tan drásticos que tenía, pero después de un año no les daba mucha importancia y parece que el doctor tampoco, de hecho nunca lo hizo, desde el principio siempre me sonreía de una manera divertida y no comprendía el por qué de esa reacción, lo cual me causaba más frustración y a él más diversión.

Otras emociones surgían de vez en cuando mientras estaba con Carlisle, cuando me hablaba, cuando me abrasaba, mientras me enseñaba, algún roce entre nosotros... era algo tan extraño y a la vez tan vergonzoso que no sabría la manera adecuada de explicarlo, y tampoco sabía a qué se debía todo eso. Trataba de darle la menor importancia pero no dejaba de sentir esas emociones con él.

Debo admitir que no solo sentía aquellas nuevas emociones, de vez en cuando también afloraban emociones del pasado. Los recuerdos de mi vida como un humano eran muy borrosos pero seguían en mi memoria, frescos como si tuviesen un día de antigüedad. Todos aquellos recuerdos me causaban mucho dolor y tristeza, eran parte de una vida muy desolada.

Recordar el día en que mi pobre padre cayó enfermo y a los tres días murió de una manera tan terrible, rápida y precipitada que ni si quiera mi madre le pudo decir adiós... resultaba algo muy doloroso pues ése fue un factor para desencadenar la desgracia de mi familia. La imagen de mi dulce madre hecha pedazos a los pies de la cama dónde yacía el reciente cadáver de Mr. Masen era algo que me partía el corazón. Pobre de ella, mi linda y bella madre que siempre estuvo conmigo en mis momentos difíciles. Es increíble que Dios se la haya llevado un mes después del deceso de Mr. Masen... y por más necesidad que tuve en ése momento de llorar no debía hacerlo, pues mi deber era el de hallar las fuerzas para soportar la situación y brindárselas a mi madre quien era la que más las necesitaba. Como la nueva cabeza de la familia Masen debía ser fuerte. Aún así me sentía muy débil, sin saber que hacer para recuperar fuerzas.

Mi escaza fortaleza se fue al caño cuando la única persona que me quedaba cayó enferma. En seguida supuse que mi madre estaba próxima a compartir el mismo destino que mi desdichado padre. No pude más... En ése momento era tan vulnerable, la depresión era tal que fue como si me hubiese dejado vencer a propósito. Por fin la gripe española me atrapó y me golpeó sin piedad. Y pensar cómo se dieron las cosas, una semana después de la muerte de mi padre su viuda cae enferma, y a causa de la depresión su hijo les acompaña por el mismo camino. Yo hubiese sufrido el mismo destino que ellos de no ser por el buen doctor que me salvó, tal y como mi madre se lo pidió. Yo hubiese preferido irme junto con ella, pero parecía que el destino me tenía preparado algo diferente...

- ...Edward...- De momento volteé a ver a quien me hablaba, cayendo en la cuenta de que me había vuelto a perder en mis pensamientos, cosa que me sucedía muy a menudo. Carlisle me había sacado de mis cavilaciones - Ya es la hora de tus clases- Me dedicó una sonrisa dulce y llena de amor cómo ya era costumbre de su parte.

Ahí iba yo otra vez, con ésas extrañas sensaciones que acostumbraba. Contesté con un casi inaudible sí mientras me levantaba del sofá para dirigirme al estudio de la mansión, que es donde Carlisle me enseñaba todo lo necesario como para estar en la universidad. No había duda de que Carlisle era alguien muy culto.

- ¿Con qué empezaremos hoy?

- Vamos a empezar con cálculo, ¿te parece?

¿Que si me parecía? ¡Era excelente! recientemente había descubierto un gusto por las matemáticas que no recordaba haber tenido cuando era humano...

Y así empezaba nuestra tarde de estudio, esto se había convertido en algo rutinario desde hace seis meses y era algo que me agradaba. Siempre variábamos las materias de estudio, biología, botánica, astronomía, matemáticas, literatura y cualquier otra ciencia que se le ocurría.

Las tardes que pasaba al lado de Carlisle eran bastante entretenidas, pero no lograba encontrarlas del todo divertidas, creó que era porque no lograba acostumbrarme al ambiente tan diferente del que mi familia y yo acostumbrábamos. Las noches las aprovechaba para aprender acerca de otros países. El doctor disfrutaba enseñándome sobre su natal Inglaterra. Esa noche un telegrama urgente llegó del hospital en donde Carlisle había conseguido trabajo recientemente. Nos habíamos mudado de Chicago pues mi conversión había causado disturbios en el hospital donde residía, además de que tarde o temprano habrían de descubrir el cadáver de aquel excursionista y resultaría mucha coincidencia el incidente del cuarto de hospital con los restos de alguien hallados cerca de su campamento que se encontraba a unos kilómetros. Nos habíamos cambiado el nombre ante la sociedad para no despertar sospechas.

El mayordomo de la mansión caminaba por el pasillo hacia el estudio con el telegrama en manos. Entró con toda la cortesía de la que un mayordomo esa capaz. Y con una reverencia entregó el sobre a Carlisle.

- Ha llegado un telegrama urgente del hospital, señor.

- Muchas gracias, Sebastian.

Carlisle acostumbraba dirigirse al mayordomo con una seriedad que rara vez usaba en la gente. Nunca supe por qué, pero ése mayordomo era muy sospechoso. Cada qué salía de la habitación en la que yo me encontraba me miraba con ésos excéntricos ojos rojos y parecía haber en ellos un dejo de deseo. Y no sólo él era extraño, también lo era su ayudante. Cuando Carlisle los contrató parece ser que hizo un trato con él. A pesar de que no se exactamente de que trataba tal trato parecía que, para que Sebastian trabajara tenía que contratar también a su acompañante, un muchachito llamado Ciel. Era algo torpe pero igual era de ayuda.

Como sea. Carlisle leyó el telegrama una vez se hubo ido el mayordomo. Su rostro mostraba preocupación conforme iba leyendo.

- ¿Tienes que irte?- mi voz se oyó extrañamente melancólica sin que yo lo quisiera

- Me temo que sí. El niño del que estoy a cargo se ha puesto peor y debo de auxiliarle a la brevedad posible.- Mientras hablaba se preparaba para partir poniéndose su saco y su sombrero - Descuida- Se acercó hacia mí, suavemente posó sus manos en mí rostro, levantando mí mirada lo suficiente para que mis ojos estén a la altura de los suyos. - Debo volver al amanecer.

Y con esa característica sonrisa suya acercó sus labios a mi frente hasta tocarla con la delicadeza y el amor que me gustaban. Aquel beso duró apenas unos segundos antes de que su mirada se cruzara de nuevo con la mía. Fue inevitable. Sus ojos me hipnotizaron de una manera que se estaba volviendo costumbre. Su mirada tenía el poder de atraparme de una manera tan posesiva que lograba que me entregara a ella hasta desarmarme por un momento. Y ésa ocasión no fue la excepción. Durante ése momento un deseo y un impulso egoístas se apoderaron de mí. En el momento en el que comencé a sentir que la presión de mí rostro disminuía la desesperación me invadió provocando que en mí pecho se comenzara a formar un vació. Sentí miedo de que aquel vació creciera.

Mis músculos se tensaron. Me abalancé había el frente de una manera totalmente involuntaria y me aferré a Carlisle tal y como lo hace un niño caprichoso con su padre. Aquel acto resultó totalmente inesperado por parte de ambos, pude leerlo en sus pensamientos. Una calidez inundó su mente abrazándome de una manera totalmente acogedora. En su cabeza se dibujo una imagen de mí abrazándolo, imagen que fue catalogada por él como la imagen más tierna que podría ver, incluso pude verle sonreír enternecido. Sus pensamientos me hicieron reaccionar.

Me separé de él de una manera rápida y brusca. En sus pensamientos me pude ver a mí mismo con una expresión avergonzada, y a él pude escucharlo reír internamente. Suavemente se acercó a mí, abrazándome con la misma calidez con la que me había envuelto hace unos momentos. Me quedé estático por apenas unos segundos, asimilando la situación antes de corresponderle. Me aferré a él en busca de más contacto con su cuerpo. Mis sentidos eran tan susceptibles a su aroma que lograba aturdirme de una manera que podría haberme llevado al delirio. En unos momentos me vi acunado entre sus brazos y sentí cómo enterraba su rostro en mí cabello. Cerré mis ojos para poder sentirlo mejor. "Lo siento, Anthony, pero no puedo quedarme" fue lo que me dijo desde sus pensamientos. Él era el único al que le permitía llamarme por mi segundo nombre.

- Lo sé... - Dije avergonzado y con melancolía - Lo siento - me aferré un poco más a él con la vaga esperanza de que sé quedara por un momento más. En unos segundos, los cuales me parecieron eternos, rompió él abrazo. Su mirada se cruzó una vez más con la mía, con su mano derecha me acarició el cabello en señal de disculpa y despedida, me dirigió una última sonrisa dulce y se retiró de la habitación

Un vació se produjo en mi pecho y su interior se impregnó del sentimiento de desolación que surgió. Después de unos segundos, miles de preguntas comenzaron a asediarme de una manera furiosa. ¿Pero qué rayos había sido todo aquello? Mis sentidos estaban fuera de control, revoloteando en todo mi interior. Me había comportado de una forma tan informal que de seguro mi padre estaría avergonzado de mí y mi madre se vería preocupada por mi bienestar. Creo que Carlisle se había comportado demasiado condescendiente conmigo. Claro, no se podía esperar menos del doctor, sobretodo siendo tal como era.

Últimamente mis pensamientos giraban mucho alrededor de este asunto. Cuando me ponía a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediéndome, por lo general terminaba pensando en Carlisle, hecho que me frustraba pues no podía controlarlo. Terminaba pensando en él de una manera que me llevaba casi al delirio. Sentía que comenzaba a comportarme de la misma forma que una ridícula quinceañera con las hormonas alborotadas. Lo más curioso era que ellas sólo se comportaban de esa manera cuando estaban enamoradas de un caballero...

No... No, no, no... Nooooo... Esa idea era totalmente ridícula. ¿Cómo podía yo enamorarme de Carlisle? ¡¿Cómo podía yo enamorarme de un hombre? Esa era una idea que... Pensándolo detenidamente no me disgustaba tanto... De hecho se podía decir que la idea me alegraba... Pude sentir cómo las comisuras de mis labios comenzaban a curvase hacia arriba para terminar formando una sonrisa. Creo que había hallado mi tan añorada respuesta. Pero... Mi sonrisa se borró al instante en el que a mi mente llegó una idea.

¿Qué tal si él no sentía correspondencia hacia mi sentimiento? Era demasiado cierto que la sociedad repudiaba a los homosexuales, hace unos siglos quemaban a los sodomitas junto con las brujas y los... Vampiros, y tengo que recordar que Carlisle venía de ésas épocas. Pero yo no estoy diciendo que sea homosexual... ¿o si? Cuando era un humano mis gustos siempre fueron los debidos a pesar de que nunca correspondí a los sentimientos de ninguna dama pues ninguna me parecía la indicada. Siempre tuve la mentalidad de que mi pareja debía ser la primera y la única persona en mi vida. Carlisle era el primer y único hombre que me había gustado, y de hecho era la primera persona que llamaba mi atención de esa manera.

Creo que ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Lo único de lo qué estaba consciente es del hecho de que yo... Bueno... De que me gustaba Carlisle. Eso era en parte un alivio pues todo me quedaba en claro ahora, pero también hacía que me sintiera extraño porque no lo terminaba de asimilar del todo. Ahora comprendía qué era ése vació en el pecho tan horrible qué sentía cada que el doctor partía al hospital, entendía las ganas que me daban de ir a verle y los pensamientos mortificantes sobre qué estaría haciendo. Claro qué eso era algo sumamente estúpido sin lugar a dudas, ¿qué más haría en un hospital?...

¿Y si en realidad todo era una mentira? ¿Y si Carlisle realmente partía a otro lugar? ¿Y si tenía una... Amante?

¡¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? En serio me estaba comportando como toda una quinceañera. De acuerdo, este comportamiento era sumamente patético. ¡No lo comprendía! Era como un sentimiento de furia, dolor y amor combinados. Jamás había sentido algo tan incómodo como este cóctel de emociones tan extremo. Y ahora todo ése coctel provocaba que mis pensamientos giraran alrededor del doctor. Quería verle, necesitaba estar a su lado. Mis músculos estaban tensos, mis puños crispados en un intento por contener mis impulsos. Finalmente éstos ganaron haciendo que sienta vergüenza de mí mismo. Hacía un aproximado de 10 segundos que Carlisle había partido rumbo a los limites del bosque en busca de carretera para bordear los limites de la ciudad y en un punto cercano del hospital tomar una diligencia para no levantar sospechas.

Abrí la puerta del estudio y salí a una velocidad moderada para parecer humano delante de los sirvientes.

- ¿Va a salir, joven amo? - Sebastian me detuvo a medio recibidor

- Creo que no debería ser de tu incumbencia si salgo o no - Mi respuesta fue seca.

Traté de leerle la mente a ése hombre y me pasó lo mismo que muchas veces anteriores. Sus pensamientos estaban protegidos por un violento muro de llamas infernales de un color rojo que ardían de la misma manera que el fuego de mi conversión, lo cuál aún recordaba con bastante desagrado. Y si intentaba traspasar las llamas forzando mis habilidades, una figura horrible aparecía tratando de comerme, era una bestia, con cuerpo de león, patas de oso, alas de murciélago y una cabeza de cabra montañesa con un aspecto demoniaco. Me daba mucho miedo, pero no lo expresaba delante te ellos.

- Tiene razón. Dispensadme, joven amo, no se volverá a repetir - Su disculpa fue acompañada con una reverencia a la cuál no hice caso, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarme. Finalmente salí de la mansión rumbo al hospital.


	6. Papá, te quiero

Una vez la gran puerta principal de la mansión se cerró tras mi espalda, emprendí la marcha, hundiéndome en la inmensidad del bosque a una velocidad que solamente usaba cuando estaba en mi modo de cazador. Mientras avanzaba, pude escuchar un cuchicheo proveniente de la mansión, sutiles gemidos que me disgustaron por un momento. Aquel mayordomo y su compañero tenían ciertas costumbres indebidas que no comprendía, ni quería comprender. Lo más extraño era que aquel niño no mostraba señas de disgusto o algún trauma por aquellas costumbres… Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos peso tenía en mi mente, abrumada por todos aquellos terribles pensamientos, situaciones hipotéticas de lo que podía estar sucediendo en ese momento mientras yo demoraba tanto en llegar al hospital. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado estúpido por dejarme guiar por un simple impulso y por mi imaginación, pero extrañamente yo no podía evitarlo ni ir en contra de aquello. Tenía… miedo de que todos mis pensamientos no fuesen solo figuraciones de mi imaginación sino que fuesen reales… Ahora sabía por qué me sentía de esta manera tan intensa, Carlisle me estaba volviendo loco, o era yo el que ya había enloquecido.

La emoción se apoderó de mí cuando alcancé el borde del bosque y enseguida me inmiscuí por las calles para escalar un edificio y correr sobre los demás hasta llegar al hospital en donde Carlisle debiera de estar trabajando. Bajé de un salto y me escondí entre unos grandes arbustos que estaban cerca para evitar que alguien me viera. Bien, ya estaba en el lugar, ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar a Carlisle. No podía ubicarlo con el olor, tanta sangre humana me dificultaba demasiado el pensamiento, por lo que dejé de respirar para enfocarme ahora en el montón de pensamientos ajenos que llegaban a mí. Una a una iba desechando voces hasta que una imagen de tantas me llevó a quien buscaba. Una enfermera observaba a mi padre, el cual estaba tratando al niño del que estaba a cargo. Tal parecía que las convulsiones habían cedido. Una vez que encontré al doctor, solo era cuestión de mantenerlo vigilado… pero aquella mujer me distraía mucho con sus pensamientos, pensamientos que giraban alrededor de Carlisle. Comenzaba a enojarme demasiado, esa mujer de mala muerte era evidentemente atraída por mi padre, esa manera suya de enfocarlo era demasiado… posesiva, aunque Carlisle no le hubiese hecho caso en ningún momento, y lo sabía porque la mujerzuela esa no paraba de lamentarse por el hecho de que mi padre no la notara. Hay cientos de enfermeras, ¡por dios! No siempre estaría ella como para que tuviese qué notarla. Mientras, el doctor estaba preocupado por el pequeño Arthur… Era sumamente adorable la manera en la que se preocupaba por aquel niño, pensando en la manera de mejorar su salud y viendo porque aquel tratamiento estuviese resultando…

Algo hizo que los pensamientos de Carlisle se cortaran, y con ello mi lectura de estos, por lo que pude enfocarme en otro molesto pensamiento que taladraba la habitación desde un rato atrás. La enfermera se había acercado a mi padre y le había tomado del brazo con planes de "tranquilizarle"

Todo va a salir bien, doctor- Decía aquella mujer de cabello negro con una extraña calidez que me daba náuseas

Eso espero… Arthur está muy débil. Solo espero que pueda resistir el tratamiento- Carlisle lucía completamente afligido por aquello. Al parecer, la situación del niño era crítica, todo dependía de si resistía o no.

Usted es el mejor doctor del hospital, estoy segura de que se repondrá- Las mejillas de la pelinegra se tiñeron de carmín sutil a la vista normal, pero sumamente evidente a mi vista y a la del doctor, quien no le tomó tanta importancia, pero que, sin embargo, le hizo tratarle con aquella cortesía y calidez que siempre le caracterizaban

Muchas gracias, Adele- Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, no tan dulce como las que usaba conmigo, pero sumamente adorable a la vista de esa tal "Adele". El ritmo cardiaco de la mujer aumentó considerablemente ante la mención de su nombre, y sonrió

No tiene nada de qué agradecer- La enfermera se pegó un poco más a Carlisle, con sutileza, pero lo hizo, al igual que aumentó su agarre a su brazo.

Me alegró ver que mi padre no le hizo caso y que, pese a eso, siguió tratándola normal, lo que volvió a bajar los ánimos de aquella mujer. Eso me hizo sonreír, saber que la mujer aquella se desmotivaba, pero me mantenía alerta puesto que no se iba a rendir, y lo veía en sus pensamientos… Visualizaba claramente sus intenciones y mi rabia aumentaba cada vez más y más… Quería asesinarla, quería quitarla de mi camino, no quería que tuviese contacto con mi padre, y sabía que no tenía derecho de pensar de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo… el miedo de perder a Carlisle me hacía odiarla… porque ella quería apartarlo de mi lado, quitármelo… y no permitiría eso, mucho menos ahora que sabía que yo… que quería a Carlisle.

Siguió enfureciéndome esa mujer, mi ira era muy grande, quería gruñir pero debía de mantenerme en silencio si no quería ser detectado. Hubo un momento en el que la mujer habló con la enfermera jefa de su departamento y le encargó ir a las bodegas por unos papeles… Ese era el momento perfecto para actuar. Sonreí tratando de contenerlo, ahora estaba en modo de caza, solo que ahora mi sed era diferente… era sed de venganza.

Rápidamente, y con sutileza, me escabullí entre los árboles, escondiéndome dentro de la oscuridad hasta llegar a un punto en el que no me vieran para poder infiltrarme sin menor problema. La bodega estaba completamente oscura, nada con lo que no pudiese lidiar. Me escondí detrás de unos muebles de madera empolvados y me concentré en el sonido que provenía de afuera del lugar. Las pisadas de aquella mujer cada vez eran más sonoras, seña de que se estaba dirigiendo a donde yo me encontraba. El pestillo de la puerta chirrió suavemente con el giro, al igual que las bisagras. La enfermera se adentró en la habitación y comenzó a palpar la pared en busca del interruptor… Pobre ingenua, no sabía lo que le esperaba. Sonreí suavemente, y justo antes de que prendiera la luz, me abalancé sobre ella y la aferré de la cintura para luego cubrirle la boca y salir de ahí tan rápido como me fue posible. El exterior se hizo visible y emprendí la carrera hacia el interior del pequeño bosque que estaba a un lado del hospital. Me alejé lo suficiente para que no la escucharan, no quería armar un alboroto. Tomé a la pelinegra del cuelo de su uniforme y la alcé en el aire para verle bien… Su rostro estaba aterrorizado, sus pensamientos denotaban que me tenía miedo, y vaya que tenía razones para tenerlo. Uno de esos pensamientos me hizo fruncir el ceño, había visto mis ojos color ámbar y los comparó con los de Carlisle, encontrando cierto parecido…

¡Deja de pensar en él!- Le grité con ira, y la lancé contra uno de los árboles, con tal fuerza que claramente pude escuchar que un par de sus costillas se rompían. Soltó un quejido de dolor al cual yo sonreí complacido – Así que estarías dispuesta a morir por mi padre, ¿eh?

¿Q-quién eres?- Dijo ella con cierta dificultad y miedo marcados en su voz. Trataba de levantarse inútilmente, el dolor le impedía moverse como era debido. No podía creer que fuese tan estúpida como para preguntar eso. Bueno… la verdad si, sobre todo con la conmoción que traía.

Eso a ti no te incumbe- La miré con profunda frialdad, mi mirada daba bastante terror a la expectativa de aquella mujer – Confórmate con saber que no permitiré que alejes a mi padre de mi lado- Bien, ya iban dos veces que denominaba al doctor como mi padre. En serio debiera ser muy estúpida como para no caer en la cuenta… aunque luego de unos instantes, la palabra "padre" por fin le entró en la cabeza y le hizo razonar acerca de mi identidad. No sabía mi nombre, pero sabía de mi existencia porque Carlisle le había hablado de mí

¿Qué eres?- De nuevo preguntó, esta vez a voz de susurro tras haber razonado más allá y haber deducido que luego de haberla lanzado con esa fuerza no podía ser un humano. Sonreí cínicamente y luego la volví a mirar con una seriedad que ahora había transformado su terror en pánico.

Tu peor pesadilla…

En un santiamén, ya me encontraba frente a ella, tomándola con fuerza de la garganta y alzándola en el aire. Carlisle me había enseñado que a una mujer no se le debía tocar ni con el pétalo de una rosa, pero aquella enseñanza se estaba yendo al caño al ser nublada por mi odio. Le di una fuerte bofetada con mi mano libre, bofetada que le partió el labio inferior y luego la lancé contra el suelo. Observé cómo su cuerpo derrapaba en la tierra y pude percibir el olor de la sangre que brotaba de las laceraciones que comenzaban a causarle la fricción. Mi garganta comenzó a arder terriblemente de un momento a otro… mi sed era inmensa, pero quería aguantar un poco más con tal de verla sufrir otro poco. Me acerqué sonriéndole, pues eso hacía que ella se asustara cada vez más, y me incliné sobre ella, acariciándole de la pantorrilla derecha a su muslo, y bajando de nuevo hasta la espinilla de la pierna, haciendo presión en esta para escuchar el suave crujir del hueso de la tibia rompiéndose bajo mi mano y a ella gritando del dolor.

¿Sigues estando dispuesta a morir por mi padre?- Alcé mi rostro, con una expresión prácticamente maniática ante sus ojos. Apenas y me miró, desvió la mirada hacia arriba para dar un nuevo gemido de dolor

¡Basta!… por favor…- Sollozaba suplicante, deseando internamente que aquello acabara, preguntándose el por qué de que yo le estuviese haciendo tal cosa. Comenzaba a frustrarme el hecho de que siguiera sin verme

¡MIRAME!- Le grité iracundo. Ella pegó un grito de susto y comenzó a temblar erráticamente por el pavor que le inundó. No hizo más que obedecerme y mirarme con terror e inseguridad. - ¡¿Sigues estando dispuesta a morir por Carlisle?!

¡NO!- Me respondió con un alarido agonizante que fue acompañado de varios sollozos. Aquello me hizo sonreír. Reí suavemente y subí por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su oído

Es demasiado tarde…

Esa fue mi sentencia, y sin poder resistir un momento más, inserté mis dientes en la yugular de su cuello, que me había desarmado en cuanto me acerqué a este. La tomé entre mis brazos con fuerza desmedida, y podía escuchar cómo su caja torácica comenzaba a ceder ante la presión que yo ejercía sobre esta. Me perdí completamente cuando su cálida sangre tocó mis labios y se paseó por mis papilas gustativas hasta deslizarse por mi garganta como el mejor de los manjares, mitigando mi ardor enseguida. Hacía mucho que no bebía sangre humana, y ese, sin duda, era el mejor festín que podría estarme dando, mitigando mi sed de venganza y mi sed biológica, dos cosas en una. Apenas y notaba que Adele gritaba y hacía esfuerzos por liberarse de mis brazos, pero era inútil. Tuvo menos importancia aún cuando sus gritos y su fuerza se hicieron tan débiles que pronto se nulificaron, estaba muriendo junto con mi suministro de sangre. Luego de unos minutos, me encontraba mordiendo un cadáver seco y, al notarlo, lo solté, dejándolo ahí en el suelo… El estado del cuerpo era deplorable, sin duda había hecho un gran trabajo… No, aquel no era un buen trabajo, era una… abominación…

¿Qué había hecho? ¿¡Qué demonios había hecho!? Observé el terrible cuerpo de esa enfermera y no podía creerlo… La imagen de mi monstruo personal se hizo presente en mi mente, y se reía de mí, se burlaba de mi debilidad y me felicitaba por haber actuado tal y como lo había hecho… Me había vuelto un monstruo. Mis piernas extrañamente perdieron fuerza y caí de rodillas frente al cadáver, agarrando mi cabeza con ambas manos y con un ardor en los ojos que me indicaba las ganas de llorar que tenía… Era una basura, Carlisle estaría muy avergonzado de mí cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho. Tenía miedo, miedo de mí y miedo de que mi padre me descubriera, que viera la mala persona que era. Volví a observar el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, y sentí terror. Tenía que tratar de ocultar la evidencia lo más que pudiera… sí, eso era lo mejor. Así que comencé a excavar lo más rápido que pude para enterrar a la enfermera, y una vez hube hecho esto, emprendí la carrera de vuelta a la mansión, sin parar de pensar en lo que debía hacer. ¿Huir? Sería algo demasiado cobarde, pero sin duda era una opción muy factible…

¡No! No huiría, no podría separarme de Carlisle, no lo soportaría…

Entré por la puerta principal, el cuchicheo de unas horas atrás había cesado, así que tenía tranquilidad para meditar mejor mi situación. Corrí a mi habitación, caminaba de un lado a otro, sintiendo una sensación como si temblara, pero no lo hacía, y lo sabía porque observaba constantemente mis manos y estas continuaban en completo control. Lo que había hecho no dejaba de atormentarme, junto con la imagen del monstruo burlándose de mí. Era tan débil, tan estúpido, una abominación que no merecía ir al cielo… Era un asesino. Precisamente por eso es que le refutaba a Carlisle la posibilidad de tener un alma, por nuestra naturaleza siniestra y malvada…

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba sollozando en un rincón de la habitación, abrazando mis piernas con mucha fuerza… Me sentía vulnerable. Para colmar, no podía escuchar los pensamientos de los dos sirvientes de la mansión. Era extraño, pero no podía, nunca había podido… y ahora añoraba poder escucharles para perderme en ello y no seguir pensando, para poder desaparecer la imagen de mi monstruo personal…

La puerta de entrada de la mansión sonó, dando paso a alguien cuyos pensamientos denotaban enojo y decepción… En seguida supe que era Carlisle, y en su mente estaba la imagen del cadáver de la enfermera y mi olor detectado en la escena. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no podía hacer nada más que esperar, esperar a que Carlisle me despreciara… Me lo merecía, por ser tan malo. Y pensar que tenía esperanza de que Carlisle pudiese quererme… ¿Cómo podría querer a un ser tan despreciable como yo? Muy probablemente, todas aquellas muestras de cariño que me daba eran mera condescendencia hacia mí al igual que lo hacía con aquella enfermera… Me dolía pensar en ello, pero es que ahora no podía ver ninguna razón por la que pudiese merecer a alguien tan bueno y magnífico como mi padre…

De repente, todos mis pensamientos se detuvieron ante el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y las pisadas del doctor resonando de a poco conforme iba adentrándose en esta… Me buscaba por la habitación oscura, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a salir de mi rincón. Aunque sonara absurdo, sentía que la oscuridad me brindaba cierta protección por alguna razón. Mantenía mis ojos cerrados, sin tener el valor de mirar a mi padre. Sabía que igual y pronto me encontraría por mi olor…

Edward…- Pronunció mi nombre suavemente una vez me hubo detectado, volteándose hacia donde yo me encontraba hecho bolita. Casi pude sentir como si me estremeciera del miedo ante la mención de mi nombre y, pese a eso, no me atreví a contestarle.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí con tranquilidad, pero sin sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente… tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese un malentendido de él… Y ver aquello me hacía sentir más miserable aún. No pude contener un vergonzoso y sutil sollozo que delataba mi culpabilidad, pero Carlisle trató de no darle importancia, y seguía empeñado en comprobar que lo que pensaba era un error…

Alzó una de sus manos, posándola ligeramente en mi mejilla izquierda, y como acto reflejo, repudié el contacto con cobardía, virando mi rostro hacia el lado opuesto para que no me tocara y cerrando los ojos con mayor fuerza… No me sentía digno de ser tocado por él. Sin embargo, padre no dejaría las cosas así. Con su mano derecha volvió a girar mi rostro y luego lo tomó entre ambas manos. Me miraba con calidez, me trataba con comprensión y esperaba que yo le fuese sincero, no importaba cuál fuese la respuesta que yo le proporcionara. Todo aquello lo pensaba y me llenó de valor para finalmente abrir mis ojos, aún con temor de su reacción. Pude verme a través de sus pensamientos… mis ojos estaban rojos por la sangre que había consumido aquella noche, era la mirada de un asesino. Carlisle cambió la expresión de su rostro a una de angustia tras haber recibido su respuesta y haber comprobado que todo lo que había conjeturado era verdad…

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Me preguntó con una voz un tanto decepcionada y dolida

Ella…- Ahora, mi argumento carecía de validez, incluso para mí, porque lo meditaba y sabía que había sido una razón sumamente estúpida – Ella quería alejarte de mí- Dije en un tono muy bajo, muy cobarde. Sentía vergüenza, no quería contarle el motivo de aquel pensamiento mío que me hizo actuar tal y como lo había hecho

¿Alejarme?- Carlisle no lo comprendía, realmente no entendía el por qué yo pensaba eso – Yo no podría alejarme de ti, Anthony. ¿Por qué pensaste tal cosa?

¡Porque ella te quería para sí!- Volví a cerrar los ojos, tratando de tragarme mi vergüenza para poder continuar, padre necesitaba de una explicación, y yo debía de serle sincero – Tú le gustabas a ella… y ella quería conquistarte, apartarte de mi lado… y yo no quería eso- Un nuevo sollozo se escapó de mi garganta, y por mero instinto me aferré a él, en busca de consuelo y comprensión, pero más que nada, en busca de perdón – No quería perderte

Eso es absurdo, Edward. Yo no te dejaría solo por nada, ni si quiera porque una dama me pudiese conquistar- La calidez que emanaba se hizo mayor, y correspondió a mi abrazo, aferrándome también contra sí y comenzando a acariciar mi cabello. Yo oculté mi rostro en su pecho. - ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir tal cosa?

Porque tenía miedo… Papá, te quiero… y no quiero perderte

Yo también te quiero, hijo, te quiero mucho, y yo no podría dejarte…- Sentía sus palabras como las de un padre bondadoso, como el padre que siempre había sido… y ahora, ese sentir me disgustaba un poco, porque mi cariño no era el de un hijo, y me sentía mal por aquello, porque ese cariño no era sano… ahora me sentía peor

No… no entiendes… ¡No entiendes, Carlisle!- Aumenté un poco más mi tono de voz junto con un par de sollozos más y me separé de él para poder mirarle a los ojos – Te quiero, ¡te quiero más de lo que debería! ¡Te quiero de una mala manera! Te quiero solo para mí…

Y, a pesar de mis palabras, el doctor parecía no estar seguro del significado de eso, o no quería asimilarlo. Comenzaba a desesperarme, no sabía qué hacer… Y un impulso mío me hizo actuar… Sin evitarlo, me balanceé hacia adelante y mis labios se unieron a los de mi padre, haciendo que me recorriera un choque eléctrico como el de aquella primera vez que me había besado, pero en esta ocasión esa sensación era mucho más intensa… Carlisle había entrado en shock por mi acto, parecía también haber sido abrumado por la misma sensación que yo, pero la impresión que tenía era muy grande. Luego de unos infinitos segundos, me separé de él, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer… Ahora estaba por completo arruinado. Bajé mi mirada completamente avergonzado de mí mismo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Carlisle, y pensaba lo peor… Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando sus pensamientos dieron un giro inesperado. Abrí mis ojos de par en par, mirando aún hacia la alfombra al descubrir que los sentimientos de mi padre se abrían para mí, sentimientos aparentemente guardados cuidadosamente durante mucho tiempo. Con cuidado, volvió a tomar mi rostro y alzó mi mirada para verme, ahora comprendía el por qué había hecho aquello con Adele… Rememoró aquella ocasión en la que me besó, expresando la inmensa sensación que le recorrió al igual que a mí, me mostró sus pensamientos ocultos, su sentir cada que estábamos juntos, el cariño real que me tenía, cariño que no correspondía al de un padre, sino que era mucho más cálido que ese… Suavemente, y conforme pensaba todo aquello, abrumándome de paso, se acercó a mi rostro para tomar posesión de mis labios con los suyos, llenándonos a ambos con aquel choque eléctrico y dejando fluir el cariño que me tenía. No lo podía creer, no daba cabida a lo que sucedía… Y sin embargo, sabía que no podía ser un sueño porque no podía dormir. Aún sabiendo eso, me aferré a él para asegurarme de que no se desvanecería en una ilusión o truco barato de mi mente delirante… Finalmente cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por aquella magnífica sensación, sin pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera eso, sin dejar de repetir internamente para Carlisle: "Papá, te quiero…"


	7. Más que mi padre

**7.- Más que mi padre.**

Ese beso había significado todo para mí, la sensación que me inundó era aún más indescriptible que todas las que me abrumaron cuando recién renací. Si bien en un principio me había arrepentido de aquel impulso mío, ahora lo agradecía infinitamente, pues gracias a ello, Carlisle me había mostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales ahora me llenaban y me aturdían en conjunto con la maravillosa electricidad de aquel beso. Me aferré al cuerpo de mi creador, sin querer separarme durante un buen tiempo, y él correspondió a eso, rodeándome con sus brazos con la misma intención que la mía, la de permanecer juntos el uno con el otro. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos perfectamente y me hacía suspirar entre el beso.

_Edward… te quiero…- _Me decía con una calidez que me llenaba por completo.

Yo también te quiero, Carlisle…- Susurraba entre el beso, sin intención de parar. – Te quiero mucho.

Subí mi mano para poder enredar mis dedos en los rubios mechones de su cabello para profundizar más el momento, era como si aquella electricidad comenzara a transformarse en fuego, un fuego sublime por medio del cual podía dejar libre todos mis sentimientos sin temor. Movía mis labios al compás de los suyos, compás que iba subiendo poco a poco, ahora Carlisle tenía el dominio completo de aquel maravilloso beso que se hacía más… fogoso a cada instante. Podía sentir como si mi cuerpo comenzara a subir su temperatura, a calentarse por alguna extraña reacción química en él, como si de nuevo hubiese recobrado la vida y mi biología humana comenzara a hacer de las suyas, o como si simplemente todo lo que sentía borboteara de una manera que me calentaba el cuerpo.

No me di cuenta de en qué momento ocurrió, solo me percaté de que me encontraba recostado en el suelo cuando escuché un chillido demasiado suave por parte de la madera, amortiguado por la alfombra. – ¡Mghn!- Un sonido se escapó de mi garganta cuando sentí que algo se introducía a mi boca, era la lengua del doctor y comenzaba a frotarse contra la mía en una sensación que me hizo delirar. Se sentía tan bien, tan… delicioso… la lengua de Carlisle tenía un sabor muy dulce, muy particular y embriagante, me encantaba ese gusto, y con mayor entusiasmo hice que mi propia lengua se frotara con la ajena, solo para deleitarme con ese sabor y para llenarme de la electricidad que me producía.

Impulsos salvajes comenzaban a apoderarse de mí, no entendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriéndome, pero sentía un curioso cosquilleo en el vientre que se sentía extraño y a la vez agradable, y que se acrecentaba con cada cosa que Carlisle hacía conmigo. El rubio se separó de mis labios y comenzó a besar mi barbilla suavemente, delineando luego mi maxilar con besos iguales hasta bajar por mi cuello, cosa que me hizo arquearme ligeramente contra él, era como si esa parte de mí fuese más sensible que otras. Los choques eléctricos se intensificaron en aquella zona que había descubierto erógena en mí. Gemí un poco más agudo sin que me importara, aferrando los hombros ajenos con mis manos en busca de soporte. Leía los pensamientos del doctor, podía leer sus ansias, lo prendido que estaba y lo mucho que estaba disfrutando aquello, también veía que se estaba alterando igual que yo. Imágenes poblaron sus pensamientos, imágenes de él y yo haciendo cosas… ¡indebidas! Oh, cielos, ¡padre era un pervertido! Podría jurar que sentí como si me hubiese sonrojado al ver tales imágenes mentales, mis mejillas cosquilleaban de una manera extraña que me hacía sentir avergonzado. Empujé un poco a Carlisle para tratar de calmarme, pero era imposible, quería continuar con aquello, era como mis delirios volviéndose realidad. Padre solo sonreía por mi expresión, lo veía y podía leer sus pensamientos, me veía con ternura y cierta malicia al saber que mi reacción había sido por sus perversos pensamientos. Era extraño percibir a Carlisle de esa manera, nunca me imaginé que pudiese ser así, con lo bueno, dulce y correcto que es siempre conmigo.

_Lo siento…-_ Pensó en un susurro, disculpándose por aquellos pensamientos.

Yo sonreí y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, atrayéndolo hacia mí de nuevo para un nuevo beso.

La verdad…- Comencé hablando pegado a sus labios, y luego me moví a su oído, dudando de decir lo que estaba pensando, pero mis impulsos en ese momento pudieron más que mi razón. - … es que no me desagradó esa idea…

De nuevo me sentí avergonzado, me sentía como una mujer diciendo esa clase de cosas y actuando tan sumiso como sabía que lo estaba haciendo (y como los pensamientos del doctor me lo estaban haciendo notar) pero ¿qué más iba a decirle si esa era la verdad? Realmente sentía como un fuego quemándome en el interior, tan intenso como el de mi conversión pero este no dolía, sino que más bien satisfacía y crecía gustoso, extendiéndose por todo mi ser.

Tal parece que mis palabras hicieron bastante efecto en mi padre, porque pude sentir que sus ansias crecían aún más, e inesperadamente volvió a arremeter contra mis labios, jugando con mi lengua y permitiéndome saborearle con la misma intensidad con la que él me estaba tomando. Estaba perdido en esa sensación, tanto que no sentí en qué momento la tela de mi camisa comenzó a alzarse, hasta que sentí que mi piel era rozada debajo de esta. ¡La mano de Carlisle me estaba tocando! Un nuevo choque eléctrico me hizo arquear la espalda y dar otro gemido encantado

¡Ngh! Carlisle…

No pude contener un jadeo, no necesitaba de respirar pero lo hacía por instinto, sin poder dejar de hacerlo a causa de mis nervios y para poder disfrutar del aroma del doctor, mezclado con esa colonia que siempre se ponía y que me gustaba mucho. Parecía que su aroma se iba intensificando conforme el tiempo pasaba, me embriagaba cada vez más su aroma tan… tan "de él", tan especial y… excitante… Sí, esa era la palabra, "excitante"…

Me estremecí, abriendo los ojos de repente cuando los dedos de mi padre comenzaron a acariciar mi pezón izquierdo, jugando con él y haciéndome arquear la espalda. Gemía su nombre sin querer contenerlo, su nombre era como música, tan comparable con las obras de Mozart o Tchaikovski, incluso con las melodías de Bach o Debussy… y en ese justo momento, un rayo de luz entró por la ventana, una bella luz platinada que iluminó los ojos de mi creador, haciéndoles refulgir delirantemente con ese color ámbar tan bello que portaban, logrando también que su piel se viese tan sedosa y suave como era. Carlisle me miraba a los ojos, yo los mantenía entrecerrados por los impulsos de la electricidad que mi padre provocaba en mí con sus deliciosas atenciones en mi ser. Podía sentir mi respirar agitado y mi pecho subiendo y bajando, y cada vez que se movía se rozaba contra los ahora estáticos dedos ajenos, estimulándome sin intención. Me perdí en la mirada de Carlisle, me perdí en la dulzura de su alma, en la luz lunar adornándole tan suave y sutilmente que podía rozar en la perfección… y a mi mente llegó una melodía perfecta para ese bello momento, "Claro de luna"… Claro de luna que perfeccionaba la perfección, que hacía que Carlisle fuese aún más perfecto de lo que ya era. La melodía comenzó a sonar suavemente en mi cabeza, haciéndome sonreír y dándome un impulso para tomar el rostro de mi padre en mis manos.

Te quiero…- Le susurré, muy cerca de sus labios para volver a besarle con mucho cariño, con todo el cariño que le tenía.

Carlisle correspondió a mi beso de la misma forma y la misma calidez con la que yo se lo había proporcionado, volviendo a acariciar mi pecho y robándome jadeos con cada caricia que hacía. Padre se había tranquilizado un poco, volviendo a la melosidad de antes pero combinándola también con el deseo mutuo. Sus manos subieron sobre mi ropa para comenzar a desabotonar mi camisa, hasta que sentí mi pecho desnudo, a completa merced de sus roces. Fue entonces cuando sus labios bajaron una vez más por mi cuello, esta vez aventurándose a mi clavícula derecha hasta que su aliento me rozó el otro pezón, haciéndome estremecer nuevamente por la sensación. Inconscientemente me aferré a los hombros de padre, arqueándome un poco más para que continuara. Sus labios rozaron mi pezón y luego su lengua sustituyó sus labios para comenzar a lamerlo. Mi mente se puso en blanco un momento por la sensación húmeda de esa lengua delirante. Ahora gemía un poco más por aquello, y padre parecía disfrutar de eso, así que con mayores motivos continuaba mis ruidos, no me importaba lo vergonzosos que fueran, solo quería que Carlisle lo disfrutara, que disfrutara de mí. Mi fuerza de agarre aumentaba cada vez más, hasta un punto en el que el crujir de la tela de su propia camisa se hizo apenas audible entre mi perdición mental. Esta se fue rasgando hasta que mis manos la rompieron completamente y dejaron desnudo su torso… Volteé mi rostro un momento, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndome avergonzado por aquello. Siempre había querido ver a padre así, pero tenía algo de miedo y no sabía por qué.

_Edward…-_ Me hablaba entre sus pensamientos. – _Edward, mírame. No tengas pena…_

Su mano aferró la mía y la guió hasta un lugar que claramente distinguí como piel… su piel. Abrí mis ojos como platos por la sensación, mis mejillas ahora hormigueaban más intenso. Su mano tomó mi mejilla y me volteó el rostro hacia él para que pudiera mirarle… admirarle… perderme en su perfecto cuerpo. Su pecho estaba ligeramente poblado por vellos dorados que le hacía ver más varonil de lo que ya era, los músculos de su torso se marcaban notoriamente, no tanto como para ser un matón o algo por el estilo, pero sí para darle un atractivo dominante, para confirmar su vida pasada como cazavampiros. Carlisle me miraba y pensaba en lo lindo que yo me veía debajo de él, pensaba en lo adorable que era con mi pena al tocarle, y eso me hizo cerrar los ojos un momento, tratando de contener esa vergüenza, pero padre solo siguió pensando en que me veía hermoso. Tomé valor para volver a abrir los ojos y encontrarme con su rostro a milímetros del mío, solo para unirse a mis labios en un gesto que me relajó por completo. Mis manos ahora actuaban solas, sin mi vergüenza rigiéndolas, y recorrían con deleite la piel de mi amante… sí… mi amante, qué excitante se oía eso. Pensarlo me hacía sentir que el fuego ardía más, y mis besos aumentaron su intensidad a la vez que mis manos le tocaban con más lujuria que antes. Un choque me recorrió la espalda y provocó que me arqueara, sintiendo que algo duro se rozaba contra mi vientre bajo…

Caí en la cuenta de que Carlisle estaba demasiado excitado, y que al parecer yo también, y lo que habíamos rozado debían ser… nuestros… sexos sobre la tela de nuestros pantalones. Eso me robó un gemido bastante erótico a los oídos de padre, quien sonrió por ello y a propósito comenzó a mover su cadera para rozarnos ahí una y otra vez. Yo no podía parar de jadear y dar ligeros gemidos, sintiéndome complacido por eso. Padre también jadeaba, no tan audible como yo, pero lo hacía. En un acto desesperado por su parte, comenzó a jalonear mis pantalones para desabotonarlos y bajarlos tan rápido que no me di cuenta de en qué momento acabé completamente desnudo. Mi pene había quedado libre y eso me estremeció de nuevo. Mi excitación había aumentado bastante, quería más de ese placer abrumador y lo iba a conseguir a como diese lugar. Tan desinhibido me sentí en ese momento que fui capaz de tomar el pantalón de Carlisle y sin querer esperar, lo rompí al igual que hice con la camisa, pero esta vez con toda la intención de hacerlo. Ambos nos encontrábamos por completo desnudos. Vi su virilidad erguida, apuntando a la mía, y con lujuria subí mi cadera para que mi sexo despierto se rozara contra el de padre, queriendo sentirle piel a piel. Por primera vez en esa noche escuché a Carlisle gemir, suave, pero fue un gemido. No me esperaba lo que hizo a continuación, su mano tomó los penes de ambos y bajó la mano, liberando mi glande y el de él. Sentí que liberaba un poco de líquido pre-seminal y jadeé por ello, rodeando el cuello de padre para aferrarme a él.

Su mano continuó, subiendo y bajando sobre nuestros penes, sacándome más jadeos y gemidos y al rubio varios siseos y un par de gruñidos. Apenas y miraba su rostro, pero distinguí que había abierto sus ojos y me miraba con intensidad, sus pensamientos me decían que quería ir más allá, y una imagen mental me dijo qué quería decir con aquello. Sonreí, contagiado con su malicia y lo besé incitantemente, queriendo que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Su mano paró entonces y él cortó mi beso para descender por mi cuerpo a suaves besos y lamidas que me hacían arquearme en busca de más de esas sensaciones. Volteé a verle con los ojos entrecerrados, notando a dónde se estaba dirigiendo y le sonreí complacido. Sus labios comenzaron a dejar besos por mi vientre, suaves besos que me volvían loco de deseo y que hacían que mi fuego aumentara aún más. Los labios ajenos se detuvieron un momento y subieron para besar la punta de mi pene en un acto que me produjo un jadeo bastante agitado. Varios besos fueron repartidos por la extensión de mi miembro por un rato, hasta que Carlisle comenzó a usar su lengua para hacerme delirar y ver blanco. Mi cordura estaba por perderse, apenas y podía distinguir que aquello estaba pasando realmente… entonces, Carlisle pensó en otra cosa.

Oh, Dios, Carlisle, no…- Jadeé un poco alarmado y cubrí mi rostro antes de que el doctor se metiera la punta de mi sexo a su boca. - ¡Ahhh! ¡Mnh! ¡P-padreh…!- No pude atinar a decir otra cosa.

Aún cubría mi rostro con fuerza, tratando de controlarme, pero era imposible al sentir la lengua de mi creador saboreando mi glande, y luego que empezara a subir y bajar su cabeza sobre mí, metiéndome por completo en su boca fue algo que me remató.

Carlisle… ahhh… ngh- Mi cadera se movía por instinto, buscando la calidez de su boca para mitigar mi excitación, pero parecía que en lugar de eso la elevaba a niveles alarmantes.

Mis manos ya no tenían en donde aferrarse y buscaron el suelo, que era lo único que tenían al alcance. Tomé la alfombra con toda la fuerza que pude, y me importó poco romperla, yo necesitaba un soporte que me mantuviese unido a la realidad, que me hiciera saber que no estaba delirando… al menos no más de lo que aquellos actos me hacían delirar. Hábilmente, la cabeza de padre subía y bajaba una y otra vez sobre mi sexo, engulléndolo todo cada vez que lo hacía. Entre momentos se detenía para jugar con él con su lengua, o pasearse por mis testículos. Mientras, yo me deshacía en gemidos que ya no me molestaba en contener, sino al contrario. La presión de mis dedos sobre el suelo cada vez era mayor, hubo un momento en el que llegó al punto en el que traspasó la madera del suelo, y entonces pude aferrarme mejor a este.

Claramente sentí cómo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de manera errática, como si tuviese frío o algo de esa índole. Pero no era frío, eso era imposible e irónico, sino que eran mis músculos contrayéndose, sobretodo en la parte de mi vientre.

Oh, no, Carlisle… voy ah… ¡Ah!...

Esos espasmos se hicieron más fuertes, y culminaron en un orgasmo maravilloso, que me hizo ver blanco, me hizo perder la cordura y por primera vez dejar de pensar y escuchar pensamientos. Fue como desconectarse del mundo por unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Respiraba agitado, como si me faltara el aire, pero era por mero instinto. Me atreví a alzar la mirada para ver a Carlisle, y sentí un cosquilleo intenso por mi rostro como si me sonrojara al ver que estaba lamiendo el semen que había eyaculado. Una vez hubo acabado, me sonrió con lujuria y ternura, una combinación bastante extraña. A pesar de que seguía aturdido por aquello, pude distinguir sus pensamientos… y supe lo que vendría a continuación. Padre se levantó un poco para verme mejor, tomó mis piernas y las separó para posicionarse en medio de estas. Yo me dejé hacer, ansioso de que siguiera. Solo vi que subió su mano para comenzar a lamer sus dedos, ensalivándolos con cuidado, y cerré los ojos por las ansias que me carcomían y me quemaban intensamente por dentro. Me quejé suavemente con un gemido, sentí como si me estuviese desesperando, pero el solo ver las imágenes mentales que Carlisle estaba generando me hacían ansiarle más.

Mi pene seguía tan duro como antes, tampoco me sentía agotado, sino al contrario, tenía ganas de mucho más. De un momento a otro sentí cómo el rubio hacía presión en mi perineo para colar el primero de sus dedos. Yo solo pude arquearme por el placer que eso me produjo. Por un momento sentí miedo de que me doliera, pero en realidad no fue así. Comencé a mover mis caderas involuntariamente, buscando que padre moviera más ese dedo, que luego se duplicó e incluso triplicó luego de unos minutos jugueteando en mi interior.

Padreh…- Me sentía delirar, no podía hablar más, solo atinaba a llamarle una y otra vez. – Padre… p-por favor… Quiero más…- Entre mi éxtasis rogaba por que continuara, que avanzara a lo siguiente que ya se había figurado.

Pareció satisfecho ante mi súplica, porque enseguida retiró sus dedos de mi interior para remplazarlos por algo más grande. No tardó en empujar su duro falo en mi interior, fue una estocada fuerte y firme que me hizo gemir agudo por lo bien que se sintió. Carlisle se inclinó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme tan salvajemente como yo le besaba, y entonces comenzó a moverse en mi interior con gran fuerza. Entraba y salía como si no hubiese un mañana. Las tablas del suelo rechinaban sin piedad y yo gemía junto con ellas cada que padre se empujaba en mi interior. Hubo un punto que rozó, un punto específico que me robó un gran alarido de placer.

¡Ah! ¡Padreh!- Grité su nombre con la espalda arqueada por tanto placer que estaba recibiendo. – Más… ¡Más! ¡Ah!

Era definitivo, ya no podía pensar y mucho menos concentrarme en los pensamientos ajenos, que parecían acoplados a los míos. Estaba fascinado de sentir cómo su miembro se deslizaba de manera deliciosa en mi interior, llenándome por completo de sensaciones abrazadoras que me hacían rogar por más. Mientras, Carlisle besaba todo mi cuerpo, lo recorría tan hábilmente con sus manos, lamía mis pezones con tal habilidad, me decía mentalmente lo mucho que me quería y yo correspondía a esos pensamientos.

Yo también… Te quiero, padreh… ¡Te quiero!

Pronto sentí que mi clímax estaba próximo de nuevo, y yo ansiaba porque llegara otra vez. Empujaba mis caderas con tal de que padre pudiese llegar más al fondo de mí y me diera más y más de ese placer tan abrumante. Lo escuché gruñir más alto y sentí que mi interior se llenaba con algo cálido. Esa sensación me hizo delirar y junto con ella, mi semilla se liberó, manchando mi vientre y el del doctor.

Nos detuvimos, solo unos instantes porque ambos teníamos ansias de continuar, ganas del otro. Y de nuevo se apoderó de mi boca y yo saboreaba de ese dulce sabor que su lengua tenía. Un instante después me volteó, yo quedé boca abajo, con las caderas levantadas, y Carlisle estaba de rodillas detrás de mí. A través de sus pensamientos pude ver que observaba cómo su semen se escurría por mis piernas, pues se veía abundante. Tomó su pene y lo guió entre mis nalgas para frotarse un poco. Jadeé por la sensación que eso produjo, pude sentir que mi sexo dio un respingo doloroso pues necesitaba de más atención. Después de unos instantes, Carlisle volvió a arremeter en mi interior, con una embestida fuerte, como si no hubiésemos dejado de follar. Y es que ahora me sentía vulgar, me sentía embriagado de tanto éxtasis. Mis gemidos bien podían compararse con los de una mujer de la vida por lo ruidosos que eran. Carlisle gruñía como poseído, como un animal en celo, estaba tan perdido en el éxtasis como yo y eso era por completo notorio.

Mientras me embestía, tomó mi pene con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que me retorciera de placer ante aquel toque tan magistral. El cuarto se inundaba de ese chasquido obsceno que nuestras pieles hacían al chocar, un chasquido húmedo y excitante que se acoplaba con los ruidos que salían de nuestras gargantas.

Esa noche fue la mejor noche de mi existencia, y eso lo puedo asegurar. Durante el resto de la madrugada, Carlisle y yo experimentamos aquella magnífica experiencia de varias formas y posiciones. Lo hicimos en la cama, en el escritorio, en el baño… En cualquier lugar que se nos ocurría o que nos llevaba nuestro instinto. Así se pasó el tiempo, así se despidió la luna de nosotros y así nos saludó el sol, con sus rayos acariciándonos la piel, haciéndola destellar. Así nos descubrió el amanecer, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos inmortales y escuchando el glorioso coro que nuestros gemidos hacían. No habíamos caído en la cuenta de la hora, sino hasta que comenzamos a escuchar ruidos en la planta baja, entonces disfrutamos de un último orgasmo antes de obligarnos a parar.

Padre me abrazó con fuerza, acariciando mi espalda y subiendo de vez en cuando a acariciar mi cabello. Yo me aferré a él, sintiéndome aún excitado y con ganas de más, pero teníamos que detenernos. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con amor, con una adoración que me hizo suspirar por completo de ese hombre que se hacía llamar mi "padre", y que ahora era más que eso, ahora teníamos un vínculo mucho más fuerte. Me miró a los ojos con una expresión algo triste, diciéndome sin palabras que debía de irse al hospital por aquel asunto de la enfermera y por sus pacientes. Yo asentí sin más, no sin antes robarle un último beso. Observé cómo se bañaba en nuestro baño destruido, me deleité de verle vestirse de esa forma tan elegante, y antes de partir se despidió de mi con un cálido beso, diciéndome que ansiaba regresar pronto. Yo sonreí tontamente, y suspiré triste ante su partida. Me quedé recordando todo lo vivido aquella noche, y me recosté en la cama rota para revivir aunque sea un poco de eso, tomando mi pene con una de mis manos y con la otra introduciendo un par de dedos, gimiendo por lo bajo el nombre de mi amante… Carlisle… ansiaba por que el día se pasara rápido, me sentía vacío sin él ahí…


End file.
